Naruto : The Legend of Ninja
by new akatsuki
Summary: Dia adalah ninja yang berbakat dengan kemampuan yang hebat. Dia juga membawa kekuatan yang menjadi leganda yang akan menggoncangkan dunia shinobi. Dia datang dari negeri jauh, pergi menuju ke Konoha untuk bertemu dan melindungi adik yang dia sayangi
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto : The Legend of Ninja**

**By New Akatsuki**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Massasi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warn : typo, abal-abal, gaje, OOC, and many more**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it**

**.**

Didepan gerbang desa Konoha, kini berdiri seorang anak yang kira-kira berumur sekitar 10 tahunan. Dengan mata yang berwarna biru langit, dia memandang gerbang tersebut. Rambut yang berwarna kuning cerah yang bergoyang pelan di tiup angin menambah kesan tersendiri bagi orang yang melihatnya. Dia memakai baju kaos berwarna merah dan sebuah jaket berwarna hitam yang di biarkan terbuka, memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam

"jadi ini desa konoha"gumamnya, kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki untuk memasuki desa tersebut. Disitu dia bertemu dua orang yang bertugas menjaga gerbang.

"permisi tuan" ucapnya,mencoba mengambil perhatian dua penjaga tersebut.

"iya nak" balas seorang dari penjaga tersebut, yang bernama kotetsu.

"bisa antarkan saya kekantor hokage"ucapnya membalas ucapan dari kotetsu

Kotetsu hanya memberi pandangan pada teman disebelahnya.

.

Sekara didepannya duduk seorang pria tua yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Pria tersebut adalah sang hokage orang yang memimpim desa Konoha, orang yang paling di hormati didesa konoha, orang yang disegani oleh temannya bahkan oleh musuhnya. Dia adalah hiruzen, ninja yang hebat yang ditakuti oleh musuh-musuhnya dimedan perang.

" jadi siapa namamu dan ada urusan apa nak" kata hiruzen dengan ramah kepada seorang bocah yang berdiri didepannya.

" perkenalkan nama saya adalah Namikaze Naruto putra dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Khusina hokage-sama" pernyataan Naruto membuat tubuh Hiruzen menegang dan tatapannya metajam.

"apa katamu nak, apa kau sedang bercanda…nak" suara yang awalnya ramah menjadi dingin setelah mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

"apa saya kelihatan bercanda Hokage-sama" jawab naruto

"kau tau apa yang terjadi bila kau berbohong" balasnya dengan menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

Naruto tidak menjawab tetapi mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari saku jaketnya dan memberikannya pada hiruzen. Kemudian Hiruzen membaca surat tersebut dengan teliti

"aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau adalah putra Minato" kata Hiruzen yang lebih ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri

"kalau Anda masih tidak percaya, Anda dapat melakukan tes DNA kepada saya dan adik saya Hokage-sama" jawab naruto

"apa maksudmu" balas Hiruzen

" saya tau bahwa saya mempunyai adik disini, ayah angkat saya yang mengatakannya" balas naruto

"lalu apa tujuanmu dating kemari" kata hiruzen

"tujuan saya kemari untuk tinggal disini bersama dengan adik saya hokage-sama" balas Naruto

"baiklah, kita akan melakukan tes DNA setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan izin untuk tinggal disini"

.

.

.

"hei... .kenapa aku dibawa kesini" kata seorang anak perempuan. Tapi orang yang membawamya tidak menyahut Anak tersebut berumur sekitar 8-9 tahunmempunyai rambut berwarna merah, mata berwarna violet, memakai baju kaos berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya, dan simbol Uzumaki dibelakang bajunya, perenpuan tersebut bernama Uzumaki Yui. Kemudian dia dimasukkan disebuah ruangan berwarna putih polos. Di ruangan tersebut dia melihat orang yang sudah dia kenal sejak kecil, dan beberapa orang yang dia asumsikam adalah dokter, karna pakaian mereka

"jiji…..kenapa aku dibawa kesini" Tanya Yui kepada satu-satunya orang yang dia kenal, yaitu sang hokage

"tenanglah Yui, kau dibawa kesini karna ada sesuatu yang ingin aku selediki, dan itu membutuhkan sempel darahmu Yui" balas Hokage atau Hiruzen.

"menyelidiki tentang apa" kata Yui dengan pandangan curiga kepada Hokage.

"kau juga akan tau setelah penyelidikan ini selesai" balas Hokage.

"baiklah" balas Yui.

.

.

.

**Beberapa hari kemudian**

Yui kembali dibawa ketempat dulu dia dibawa, tetapi sekarang dia melihat orang yang berada didalam bertambah satu orang. Orang tersebut adalah anak laki-laki yang berumur sekitar 9-10 tahun, memiliki rambut spike berwarna kuning cerah ,memakai baju kaos berwarna hitam dan celana berwarna hitam juga.

"kali ini untuk apa aku dibawa kesini jiji" Tanya Yui kepada orang yang dia kenal sebagai Hokage.

"kau ingatkan tentang penyelidikan waktu itu" balas Hokage yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Yui.

"kau dibawa kesini karna aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu" lanjut Hokage.

"apa itu " balas Yui

"sebenarnya waktu itu aku meminta sempel darahmu untuk melakukan tes DNA, karna aku bertemu dengan seseorang yangku curigai adalah saudaramu " kata hokage panjang lebar. Mendengar kata saudara membuat Yui sangat terkejut karna selama ini dia selalu hidup sendiri dan tidak tau bahwa dia mempunyai seorang saudara

"lalu" kata Yui dengan rasa gugup tentang apa yang akan disampaikan oleh hokage selanjutnya.

"hasilnya positif, dan orang yang berada disebelahku ini adalah ni-san mu" kata hokage sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang berada disamping Hokage juga tersenyum

"hai Yu_" ucapan Naruto tidak dapat ia selesaikan karna sekarang dia sedang dipeluk oleh Yui.

" ni-san…." Ucapnya

Bersambng.

.

.

.

.

Hai saya author baru disini jadi kalau ceritanya jelek mohon dimaklumi dan berikan saya masukkan untuk dapat membuat kelanjutannya dengan lebih baik.

Jadi mohon reviewnya


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto : The Legend of Ninja**

**By New Akatsuki**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Massasi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warn : typo, abal-abal, gaje, OOC, and many more**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it**

**.**

Didepan sebuah rumah tua yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak ditempati dan dirawat, berdiri seorang anak laki-laki. Dia kemudianmelangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah tersebut, setelah pintu rumah tersebut ia buka, dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan yang ada dalam rumah tersebut. Dia kemudian melangkahka kakinya kedalam rumah sampai dia berhenti didepan sebuah dinding yang terdapat sebuah foto yang cukup besar, foto seorang pria dan wanita. Pria memiliki rambut berwarna kuning cerah dan mata berwarna biru laut sedangkan sang wanita memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan mata berwarna violet.

"tou-san,_kaa-san " ucapnya saat dia memandang foto tersebut. Ya, Dia adalah Naruto, setelah pertemuan dengan adiknya, meraka kembali berpisah untuk sementara karna adiknya harus berangkat ke akademi ninja untuk belajar walaupun dengan sedikit kesabaran karna adiknya tidak mau pergi ke akademi. Kemudian dia pergi bersama Hokage untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting yaitu tentang identitasnya sebagai keterunan Namikaze. Jadi sekarang dia merahasiakan identitasnya, sekarang namanya menjadi Uzumaki Naruto. Setelah itu dia meminta Hokage untuk menunjukkan jalan kerumah kedua orang tuanya. Saat ditanya, dia hanya menjawab bahwa ada peninggalan dari orangtua dia untuk dirinya dan adiknya. Jadi sekarang dia disini, didepan foto kedua dia memindah foto tersebut dari dinding, didinding bekas foto itu terdapat tulisan aneh yang sangat susah tuk dibaca, ya itu adalah sebuah fuin. Kemudian dia menggigit jari jempol sehingga jari tersebut berdarah kemudian dia meoleskan darah tersebut kepada fuin itu. Fuin tersebut mulai bercaya kemudian dengan ajaid dinding itu terbelah membentuk persegi yang didalamnya berisi sebuah gulungan. Dia mengambil gulungan tersebut dan memandangnya sesaat, kemudian dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

.

TLN

.

" jadi ini tempat tinggalmu Yui-chan" kata seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang aka Naruto kepada anak perumpuan disebelahnya aka Yui, yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Yui. Setelah pulang dari akademi, Yui pergi kekantor Hokage untuk bertemu dengan nii-sannya tapi sebelum dia sampai kekantor dia sudah bertemu dengan nii-san dijalan. Dan sekarang mereka sedang berada didepan pintu sebuah apartement yang sedikit tua. Di sebelah apartement itu juga terdapat apartement lainnya akan tetapi apatermen tersebut kosong dan tidak terawat. Ini membuat tempat ini terasa angat sepi.

"ya, maaf kalau tempatku jelek nii-san" kata perempuan yang berada disebelah Naruto aka Yui.

"tidak, bagiku ini cukup " balas Naruto dengat lembut sambil tersenyum kepada Yui.

Yui berjalan mendekati pintu dan mengambil kunci disakunya kemudian pintu terbuka. Aparteman milik Yui ini sangat sederhana, hanya ada beberapa ruangan yaitu ruang tamu yang digabung dengan dapur, dua kamar tidur yang teletak di samping kanan dapur dan kamar mandiyang terletak disamping kiri dapur. Didpur terdapat meja makan dengan empat buah kursi. Mereka berduapun masuk kedalam, setelah masuk Naruto duduk dikursi sedangkan Yui mengmbil botol berisi air dudalam kulkas yang berada didapur kemudian dia meminum air tersebut.

"nii-san mau " kata Yui kepada Naruto sambil mengankat botol yang dia pegang.

"tidak, terima kasih " balas Naruto. Setelah minum , Yui menyimpan botol air tersebut dan berjalan mendekati Naruto kemudian dia duduk dikursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan kursi yang diduduki oleh Naruto. Mereka hanya dipisahka oleh meja makan. Ada beberapa keheningan sampai Yui memulai pembicaraan.

"nii-san boleh aku bertanya "kata Yui denagan penuh harap. Setelah melihat anggukan dari kakaknya, diapun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" selama ini nii-san dimana " kata yui melanjutkan kata-katanya, disitu ada rasa sedih yang dia rasakan karna dia merasa ditinggal sendirian didesa yang warganya menganggap dia seorang monster. Naruto yang merasakan kesedihan dari adiknya tersebut menjadi bersalah karna terlalu lama dia meninggalkan adiknya.

"selama ini aku berada disebuah desa di Mizu no Kuni, setelah aku mengetahui kalau aku punya saudara di Konoha, aku pergi menuju Konoha" jawab Naruto panjang Naruto tersebut membuat rasa bahagia pada diri Yui karna Narutodatang ke Konoha hanya untuk dirinya. Tapi masih ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin dia katakana.

"lalu apakah nii-san tinggal senderi juga" kata Yui

" aku tinggal bersama keluarga Akagami, semenjak aku kecil aku dirawat oleh keluarga itu. Tapi mereka meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu" jawab Naruto, ada perasan sedih ketika dia menceritakan tentang keluarga yang telah merawat saat dia kecil, dia sudah menganggap mereka sebagai orang tua kedua dan keluarga tersebut juga menganggap ia sebagai anak mereka.

"kenapa nii-san bias dirawat oleh mereka, kenapa bukan kedua orang tua kita" Tanya Yui lagi, ada rasa kecewa kepada kedua orangtuanya karna mendengar cerita dari nii-san,

"katanya tou-san memiliki banyak musuh, jadi tou-san menitipkanku kepada keluarga Akagami"jawas Naruto.

"lalu apa nii-san pernah melihat tou-san dam kaa-san" Tanya Yui (lag) penuh harap sebab dia ingin tau bagaimana wajah kedua orangtuanya

"aku belum pernah milihat tou-san dan kaa-san secara langsung tapi aku pernah melihat foto mereka, " jawab Naruto

"bagaimana rupa mereka " Tanya Yui antusias.

"kalau untuk kaa-san kamu bisa melihatnya dicermin" kata Naruto yang dibalas dengan pandangan bingung oleh Yui " coba lihat dirimu dicermin, begitulah wajah kaa-san " sambung Naruto

" benarkah " setelah tau maksud dari Naruto, hanya itu yang dapat dia katakana. Dan anggukan dari Naruto membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa dia sangat mirip dengan kaa-sannya. "kalau tou-san" sambungnya

"kalau kaa-san sangat mirip dengan mu, tou-san juga sangat mirip denganku" kata Naruto

"benarkah" hanya kata itu yang dapat dia ucapkan dia memandangi nii-sannya dengan seksama. Nii-san yang memiliki rambut spike denagan warna kuning cerah, mata berwarna biru yang indah, itu semua membuat dia yakin kalau tou-san adalah lelaki yang tampan.

"sudah larut malam sebaiknya kau tidur" lamunannya terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan nii-san, dia baru sadar bahwa hari memang sudah larut dan sudah waktunya dia untuk tidur.

" nii-san benar, tapi nii-san tidur dimana,ruangan satunya belum dibersihkan " ucapnya dengan sedikit khawatir

"itu tidak jadi masalah, lebih baik kau cepat tidur sana" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Yui. Walaupun masih khawatir, tapi dia tetap menuruti ucapan nii-sannya.

.

TLN

.

.

Ditempat yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang kini sedang terbaring seorang perempuan. Dia tidur dengan sangat nyenyak, beberapa saat kumudian dia membuka matanya yang memiliki warna violet yang sangat indah. Dia kemudian bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya karna dia ingin melihat orang yang dia sayangi walau hanya sehari meraka bertemu, tapi saat dia keluar dari kamarnya, dia tidak melihat siapun disana. Kemudian dia mencoba mencari orang itu kekamar sebelah, tapi disana juga tidak ada siapapun

"nii-san" dia mencoba memanggilnya tapi tidak ada balasan yang dia dengar.

"nii-san" dia kembali memanggil dan kali ini lebih keras , dia juga pergi kekamar mandi untuk memeriksanya tapi disana juga tidak ada siapapun. Dia mulai merasa cemas, dan juga takut. Dia takut kalau kejadian kemaren hanya sebuah mimpi, kejadian bahwa dia memiliki seorang kakak hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

"nii-san " panggilnya lagi tapi kali ini suara sangat pelan kedua matanya mulai berair. Dia benar-benar takut, dia tidak ingin hidup sendiri lagi dia, sudah cukup penderitaannya, dia tidak ingin menderita dalam kesendiriannya

"tadaima" pintu apartementnya terbuka dan menunjukan seorang anak laki-laki dengan membawa dua buah bungkusan dimasing-masing suara orang yang dicarinya diapun berlari kearah pintu dan saat melihat orang tersebut dia langsung memeluknya sampai-sampai bungkusan yang dibawa laki-laki tersebut jatuh. Tidak ada ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya, dia hanya memeluk nii-sannya dengan erat. Kemudia terdengar isakan kecil dari mulutnya, bahkan Naruto dapat merasakan kalau bajunya basah.

"nii-san_ aku takut nii-san meninggalkanku,_ aku takut kalau kejadian kemaren hanya mimpi " ucapnya disela isakannya. Mendengar itu Naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian dia mengusap rambut adiknya dengan lembut.

"tadaima" kata Naruto mengulangi ucapannya

"Okaeri" setelah melepas pelukannya Yui membalas ucapan dari Naruto "nii-san dari mana " tanyanya

"nii-san dari pasar, bahan makanan yang ada dikulkas sudah kosong jadi aku berbelanja" jawab Naruto. " bukankah kau harus berangkat ke akademi, sebaik kau cepat mandi. Nii-san akan memasakkan mekanan untukmu" sambung Naruto

" nii-san bias memasak " Tanya Yui

" kau meremehkanku " balas Naruto sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia mengambil bungkusan yang jatuh tadi dan berjalan kedapur. Sedangkan Yui, mendengar kata-kata nii-san diapun berjalan kekamar mandi.

.

.

TLN

.

Sekarang mereka sedang makan makaanan yang dibuat oleh Naruto, Yui makan dengan lahap dan sedikit tergesa-gesa sedangkan Naruto dia makan dengan perlahan.

"ternyata makanan buatan nii-san sangat enak " kata Yui di sela makannya " dulu saat seperti ini aku hanya makan ramen instan saja" sambung Yui

"apa kamu tidak bisa memasak " Tanya Naruto yang kemudian dibalas dengan cengiran yang disertai wajah yang memerah oleh Yui. Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafasnya.

.

.

"jadi ada urusan apa sampai saya dipanggil kemari Hokage-sama " ucap seorang anak laki-laki aka Naruto kepada lelaki tua yang berada didepannya saat ini. Setelah selesai makan tadi, dia kemudian membereskan kamar yang akan dia tempati sedangkan Yui suadah berangkat keakademi, setelah selesai dia didatangi oleh seorang anbu yang menyuruhnya untuk dating kekantor Hokage dan sekarang dia disina didepan orang yang dipanggil Hokage

"apa kau ingin menjadi ninja Naruto" Tanya Hokage dengan lembut kepada Naruto

"tentu saja " jawab Naruto dengan mantap " aku ingin melindungi orang yang kusayangi " sambung Naruto. Mendengar itu Hokage hanya tersenyum kepadanya

" aku akan mendaftarkan keakademi untuk manjadi ninja apa kau mau " kata Hokage yang dibalas oleh anggukan mantap dari Naruto

" boleh saya meminta sesuatu " Tanya Naruto setelah melihat anggukan dari Hokage, dia punmelanjutkan perkataannya " tolong tempatkan saya ditempat yang sama dengan Yui" sambungnya

" baiklah" balas Hokage "besok kau bisa langsung pergi keakademi untuk belajar" sambungnya

"kalau tidak ada hal yang lain lagi saya mohon undur diri Hokage-sama" kata Naruto. Kemidaian dia pun keluar dari kantor Hokage.

.

.

.

Sekarang Naruto sedang berada dijalan desa Konoha, dia menuju ketempat akademi ninja untuk menjemput adiknya karna sebentar lagi pelajaran diakademi ninja akan selesai. Setelah sampai, dia menunggu adiknya didepan gerbang akademi, beberapa saat kemudian dia melihat adiknya keluar dari salah satu ruangan disana.

"nii-san " teriak Yui dengan semangat saat melihat Naruto didepan gerbang. Diapun berlari menghampiri sang kakak dan ingin memeluknya

'tuk' sebelum memeluk nii-sannya dia berhenti karna kedua jari tangan yaitu jari tengah dan jari telenjuk nii-san menempel didahinya dan menahan pergerakannya. Kemudian Naruto mendorong tangannya sehingga Yui mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"apa yang nii-san lakukan " Tanya Yui. Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawabannya. Itu membuat wajah Yui cemberut. Naruto kemudian melihat disekitarnya, dia melihat banyak murid yang memandang mereka tapi dia hanya menghiraukan mereka

"mau jalan-jalan " kata Naruto kepada Yui, yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat dari Yui. Hilang sudah wajah cemberutnya tadi digantikan dengan wajah gembira. Kemudian dia menarik tangan kakaknya menuju tempat kesukaannya

.

.

.TLN

.

" paman tolong tambah ramennya " tiriak Yui kepada paman Teuchi sang pemilik kedai ramen. Dia duduk disebuah kursi, didepannya ada mangkuk ramen yang sudah kosong dan disebelah mangkuk tersebut ada mangkuk lain yang sudah kosong juga. Disebelah Yui duduk Naruto yang sedang memakan ramen dengan pelan.

" kau sangat suka ramen ya?.." Tanya Naruto yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat oleh Yui. Kemudian pesanan yang ketiga Yui datang, Yuipun memakannya dengan lahap bahkan hanya dia hanya membetuhkan beberapa menit untuk menghabiskan ramen tersebut. Melihat itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian dia menghabiskan sisa ramennya. Setelah mereka selesai ramen dan membayarnya mereka pun pergi melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka, disepanjang perjalanan Naruto merasakan bahwa semua warga desa memandang mereka, lebih tepatnya kepada Yui dengan dingin, dia tau apa yang menyebabkan adiknya mendapatkan pandangan seperti itu. Ketika dia melihat wajah adiknya, dia merasa marah kepada warga desa sebab wajah adiknya itu menunjukan sebuah kesidihan yang mendalam. Dia tidak mau melihat adiknya seperti itu, dia ingin melihat wajah adiknya yang penuh keceriaan. oleh karna itu dia menggenggam tangan adiknya mencoba memberika perlindungan buat adiknya.

.

.

Langit cerah dengan warna biru kini digantikan dengan langit yang berwarna orange kemerah-merahan menunjukan bahwa hari sudah mulai sore. Disebuah bukit desa Konoha, bukit yang dibawahnya terdapat sebuah patung wajah para Hokage. Diatas bukit tersebut ada dua orang yang sedang berdiri memandang matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam mereka adalah Naruto dan Yui.

" apa kau tidak apa-apa " Tanya Naruto kepada Yui. Saat dia melihat tatapan bingung dari sang adik, dia melanjutkan perkataannya" tentanng sikap para warga" sambungnya

"aku tidak apa-apa "jawab Yui tapi ekspresi wajahnya berkata lain. Tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Yui dengan pelan dan penuh kehangatan

" jangan berbehong pada nii-sanmu sendiri " kata Naruto. Kemudian terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa saat setelah itu terdengar sebuah isakan kecil dari mulut Yui "keluarkanlah " sambung Naruto

" kenapa_kenapa mereka sangat membenciku nii-san " pecah sudah tangisan Yui dia tidak dapat menahan lagi rasa sakit yang dia rasakan selama ini " apa salahku nii-san" sambungnya.

" kau tidak salah Yuin mereka hanya tidak tau" kata Naruto mencoba menenangkan Yui

" tapi kenapa mereka seperti itu nii-san" jawab Yui masih dengan tangisannya "aku tidak mau merasakan ini lagi nii-san" sambungnya

"kau tidak akan merasakannya lagi….." kata Naruto dengan mantap "karna aku akan selalu disampingmu, aku Uzumaki Naruto akan selalu melindungimu itulah janji seumur hidupku"

.

.

.

.

Bersambung…

Yo… saya datang lagi, sesuai dengan permintaan, saya sudah memperpanjang wordsnya dan juga untuk senpai yang mengkoreksi cerita saya yang sebelumnya saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih itu sangat bermanfaat.

Saya ingatkan sekali lagi bahwa saya ini newbie jadi sangat butuh saran untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Jadi saya mohon riviewnya.

untuk pertanyaan kalian tentang pairnya saya punya saran naruxhina atau naruxoc dan fanfic ini bukan inces

dan yang terakhir Naruto memang merahasiakan ortunya kepada Yui


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto : The Legend of Ninja**

**By New Akatsuki**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Massasi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warn : typo, abal-abal, gaje, OOC, and many more**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it**

**.**

Akademi ninja Konoha, tempat belajar bagi orang-orang yang ingin menjadi, tempat ini sudah lama berdiri dan banyak melahirkan ninja-ninja berbakat di desa Konoha. Saat anak berumur 5 tahun maka dia dapat belajar untuk jadi ninja disini baik dari klan ninja maupun dari masyarakat biasa, mereka maka belajar bagai mana menjadi ninja selama 7 tahun dan pada kelulusannya aka nada sebuah tes untuk menentukan apakah mereka pantas menjadi ninja. Pada salah satu kelas diakademi, dikelas itu bias dikatakan sangat rebut, sebagian anak laki-laki sedang berbamain didalam ruang tersebut, ada yang sedang tidur, ada yang sedang asik makan, dan anak perempuannya, ada yang sedang bergosip ria ada yang sedang bercanda dengan teman sebangkunya, bahkan ada yang sedang rebut karna memperebutkan seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut seperti pantat ayam dengan warna raven yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan kesal

" Hey pig minggir, Sasuke-kun ingin berdua saja dengan ku" kata anak perempuan yang memiliki warna rambut seperti permen " Benarkan Sasuke-kun " sambungnya

" Kau yang minggir jidat, akulah yang diinginkan Sasuke-kun bukannya kau" balas anak perempuan yang satunya, dia memiliki rambut berwarna pirang pucat yang diikat ekor berdua terus adumulut. Dilain sisi kini ada dua anak perempuan yang sedang berbicara dengan santai, yang satu memilki rambut panjang sampai punggung dan berwarna merah sedangkan yang satunya memilki rambut yang sedikit pendek dengan rambut berwarna biru, mereka adalah Uzumaki Yui dan Hyuga Hinata. Perbicaraan mereka terhenti ketika pintu kelas terbuka menampilkan seorang lelaki yang memiliki luka melintang dihidungnya, dia adalah Iruka sensai, guru yang banyak disukai oleh muridnya karena memilki sifat yang baik.

Para murid langsung kembali kebangku mereka masing-masing termasuk dua anak perempuan yang sedang adumulut tadi. Ketika Iruka sensai memasuki kelas tersebut, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang mengikutinya dibelakang. anak laki-laki itu memiliki rambut berwarna kuning cerah dengan gaya spike, memilki mata berwarna biru langit yang indah, dia memakai baju kaos berwarna merah tua dan jaket berlengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan motif dua garis berwarna merah di bagian dada kanan jaketnya dan motif symbol Uzumaki dibelakang jaketnya, resleting jaketnya dia biarkan terbuka, dia juga memakai celana panjang dengan warna hitam. Pandangan para muridpun tertuju pada anak laki-laki tersebut,

"Nii-san " ucap Yui yang lebih ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Nii-san?" kata Hinata dengan tatapan bingung terhadap Yui. pertanyaan Hinata terpotong oleh ucapan Iruka-sensai yang nenyuruh mereka semua diam. Setelah semua murid diam, Iruka melanjutkan oerkataannya

"Baiklah, hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru, jadi bapak harap kalian dapat berteman dengannya" kemudian Iruka mengalihkan pandangannya kepada murid baru tersebut "Tolong perkenalkan dirimu " kata Iruka

"Perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, mohon bantuannya " kata Naruto sambil beberapa murid yang terkejut mendengar nama klan Naruto karena nama klannya sama dengan klan Yui.

'jadi begitu ya' batin Hinata karna sekarang dia tau mengapa Yui memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan nii-san. Kemudian Iruka menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk, Naruto pun berjalan ketempat duduknya, sebelum sampai ketempatnya, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya keorang tersebut

"Hey namaku Inuzuka Kiba" ucap anak tersebut yang bernama Kiba sambil menyodorka tanganya. Narutopun menjabat tangannya

" Uzumaki Naruto " kata Naruto

"Aku Akamichi Chouji " kata anak yang berada dibelakang Kiba. Anak tersebut memiliki tubuh yang bisa dibilang sedikit gendut "Dan dia adalah Nara Sikamaru" sambungnya sambil menunjuk anak disebelahnya yang sedang tidur.

"Uzumaki Naruto" balas Naruto

"Naruto, apa hubuganmu dengan Yui" pertanyaan yang diutarakan oleh Kiba hanya dibalas oleh senyuman dari Naruto tapi Kiba tau kalau Naruto akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Chouji juga menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto

"Dia adikku " pernyataan dari Naruto membuat mereka terkejut pasalnya yang mereka tau selama ini Yui tidak memiliki saudara. Sasuke yang mendengarpun juga terkejut tapi dengan cepat dia sembunyikan 'dia kakak Yui' batinnya

"Bukankah_" perkataan Kiba terpaksa terhenti sebab mereka ditegur oleh guru Iruka. Narutopun kembali berjalan ketempatnya. Kemudian pelajaranpun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pelajaran yang membosankan bagi kebanyakan murid selesai, karena waktunya bagi murid istirahat, para murid banyak yang keluar dari kelasnya baik untuk bermain ataupun untuk makan, tapi ada juga murid yang masih betah dikelas.

"Nii-san" Yui berlari menuju ketempat Naruto yang sedang berbicara kepada teman barunya. "Kenapa nii-san tidak memberitahuku kalau nii-san akan sekolah disini" Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar itu, bukannya dia tidak ingin memberitahukan tenteng ini tapi dia sengaja tidak memberitahukannya.

"Aku sengaja tidak memberitahukannya Yui-chan, anggap saja sebagai kejutan" mendengar perkataan Naruto yang terkesan santai Yui hanya memasang wajah cemberut.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian bersaudara" Naruto dan Yui mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kiba "Apa waktu kecil kalian terpisah" mendengar itu Yui mengangguk

"Bagaimana ceritanya" kali ini bukan Kiba yang memberikan pertanyaan melainkan Ino, Yui hanya memberi pandangan terhadap Naruto. Setelah penjelasan dari Naruto mereka mengganti topic pembicaraan mereka, eantah mengapa Naruto sangat mudah akrab dengan teman-teman baru.

"Naruto, kau ingin ikut dengan kami " Kiba, anak yang sangat cepat akrab dengan Naruto mencoba mengajak Naruto untuk ikut dengan mereka.

"Baiklah" kemudian Naruto kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Yui "Yui-chan, kau mau ikut" anak perempuan yang sedang ditatap Naruto itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, setelah itu Naruto keluar bersama teman temannya.

.

.

TLN

.

"Nii-san kenapa kita kesini " setelah pelajaran akademi selesai dan para murid pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing, Naruto mengajak Yui kesuatu tempat, dan sekarang mereka disini dibukit yang terletak dibelakang akademi, bukit yang dibawahnya terdapat patung wajah para Hokage.

"Kita kesini untuk berlatih Yui-chan" mendengar kata berlatih Yui langsung bersemangat

"Berlatih apa nii-san" Naruto yang melihat betapa semangatnya adiknya hanya tersenyum, dia sadar bahwa adiknya ini terkadang sangat berlebihan menanggapi sesuatu. "Apakah kita akan berlatih ninjutsu, sebaiknya cepat nii-san, aku sudah tidak sabar"

"Sebelum berlatih kita harus melakukan pemanasan Yui-chan, itu dapat membuat latihan kita berjalan dengan lancar" mendengar itu, wajah Yui manjadi cemberut kemudian saat mendengar apa yang Naruto katakana selanjutnya membuatnya terkejut "Untuk pemanasannya kita harus push-up, sit-up, yang masing-masing 20 kali dan berlari disekitar sini selama 15 menit" belum sempat untuk Yui protes, Naruto sudah berlari sebagai pemanasan awal

"Nii-san" Yui yang mengikuti Naruto dibelakang mencoba untuk berbicara pada Naruto tapi Naruto tetap berlari

Setelah berlari dengan waktu sekitar 15 menit, mereka melakukan pemanasan yang kedua, Naruto yang laki-laki dengant cepat menyelesaikannya. Sekarang dia sedang duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang sedangkan Yui masih berusaha menyelesaikan pemanasannya. Naruto saat ini membaca sebuah gulungan yang sengaja dia bawa dari rumahnya.

"Nii-san, apa itu" setelah menyelesaikan seseutu yang melelahkan bagi Yui, dia berjalan ketempat kakaknya berada tapi saat melihat kakaknya membaca seseatu dia menjadi penasaran.

"Apa kau sudah bisa menggunakan cakra" bukannya menjawab Naruto malah memberi pertanyaan kepada Yui, yang dibalas oleh anggukan oleh Yui "Apa kau bisa menggunakan jutsu" sambung Naruto

"Aku bisa jutsu hange dan " ada rasa bangga di hati Yui ketika dia mengucapkan itu karna tidak banyak yang bisa melakukan itu saat seusia sama seperti dirinya

"Bagus kalau begitu, ini yang akan kamu pelajari hari ini " Naruto kemudian melempar gulungan yang dia pegang kepada Yui yang dengan mudah ditangkap Yui

"Kagebunshin no jutsu ?" Yui merasa bingung dengan jutsu sekaligus takut karena jutsu bunshin saja dia belum mengusainya. Kemudian dia merasa ada yang salah terhadap ucapan kakaknya

"_kamu? _ Jadi hanya aku yang akan belajar jutsu ini nii-san" Naruto hanya menggelang melihat tingkah Yui, kemudian dia melakukan segel tangan sederhana yaitu dengan menyilangkan jari tengah dan telunjuk tangan kanannya dengen tangan kirinya

"**Kagebunshin no jutsu**" terjadi ledakan asap disebelah kiri dan kanan Naruto setelah asap itu menghilang, kini Yui dapat melihat dua orang yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Itu membuat Yui sedikit terkejut

"Nii-san sudah menguasainya ? " Naruto hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi ucapan Yui "Tapi bagaimana_"

"Sudahlah Yui" perkataan Yui dipotong oleh Naruto, itu membuat Yui sedikit kesal " Sebaiknya coba kau praktekkan " mendengar itu Yui pun melakukan segel tangan yang sama dengan Naruto

"**Kagebunshin no jutsu** " setelah itu dia mengeluarkan cakranya, kemudian muncul kumpulan asap menutupi pandangan Naruto. Setelah kumpulan asap menghilang disana hanya ada Yui yang berdiri senderian, percobaan pertama gagal. Yui terus mencoba akan tetapi dia selalu gagal

Naruto terus memandang Yui yang terus mencoba kagebunshin no jutsu walaupun dia terus gagal, kemudian Naruto memejamkan matanya,

ketika dia membuka matanya dia sudah berada disebuah padang rumput yang luas, didepan ada sebuah air terjun yang sangat indah. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju air terjun tersebut, dia tidak menghentikan langkahnya ketika didepannya ada aliran sungai. Sekarang dia berjalan diatas aliran air sungai tersebut sampai kedepan air terjun dia berhenti sebentar untuk memandang air terjun tersebut. Kemudian dia berjalan memasuki air terjun tersebut yang ternyata ada sebuah gua dibelakang air terjun tersebut. Ketika Naruto melewatinya, bajunya tidak basah walaupun yang dia lewati adalah air. Keadaan gua dibalik air terjun tersebut sangat gelap, Naruto tidak bisa melihat apa-apa disana.

"**Naruto" ** sepasang mata yang sangat besar menyala ditengah gelapnya gua, mata berwarna keemasan dengan pupil vertical memandang Naruto dengan tajam "**Sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung kesini**" suara yang mengerikan terdengar diseluruh gua.

"Apakah itu salah" dengan santai Naruto menjawab, seperti tidak merasa takut dengan pandangan tajam dan suara yang mengerikan makhluk yang ada didepannya "Bagaimana keadaanmu"

**"****Keadaanku semakin membaik, sepertinya sudah 20 persen kekuatanku kembali"** suara yang bisa membuat orang lain ketakutan itu kembali memenuhi gua tempat Naruto sekarang berada "**Kau kesini bukan hanya untuk menanyakan keadaanku kan?"** mendengar itu Naruto kemudian tersenyum

"Aku kesini ingin meminta saranmu"melihat tatapan tertarik dari lawan bicaranya, Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya "Tentang latihan ini" makhluk itu tau apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto

"**Kau ingin aku memberikan saran? "** Setelah melihat anggukan Naruto, makhluk itu memejamkan matanya. ** "HA…HA…HA…"** tawa yang begitu keras terdengar sampai Naruto harus menutup kupingnya untuk mengurangi dampak dari tawa tersebut

"**HA…HA… kau lucu Naruto" **tawanya berhenti saat melihat tatapan serius dari Naruto, "**baiklah, sebenarnya tanpa saran dariku, kau sudah tau apa yang bisa kau lakukan Naruto…" **

**"****Saranku untuknya hanya motivasi, dia kurang motivasi Naruto" **mendengar itu Naruto terssenyum kemudian dia berbalik menuju tempat keluar, tapi sebelum dia keluar dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat makhkuk yang berada dibelakangnya tersenyum (walaupun senyumannya tidak bisa dilihat karena gua yang gelap

"Terima kasih **Ryuga**"

.

.

Naruto kembali membuka matanya, sekarang dia berada dibukit tempat dia latihan tadi didepannya dia melihat Yui masih mencoba jutsu yang dia berikan. Bisa dia lihat kalau Yui sangat kelelahan

"Kenapa gagal terus " dari perkataan itu bisa terlihat kalau Yui sangat frustasi

"Yui" Yui mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika dia mendengar Naruto memanggil dirinya " Coba bayangkan saat ini orang yang kau sayangi dalam bahaya " mendengar itu Yui sempat bingung tapi dia melakukan apa yang Naruto katakan.

Dia memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan bahwa saat ini nii-sannya sedang dikepung banyak orang yang membawa senjata, salah satu dari mereka maju dan ingin menyerang nii-sannya. ketika dia membuka mata

"**Kagebunshin no jutsu" **apa yang Naruto lihat saat ini membuat dia terkejut, sekarang didepanya dia melihat ratusan Yui yang saat ini memandang dirinya dengan senyum yang lebar diwajahnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian bunshin-bunshin Yui menghilang. Kini hanya ada Yui yang berdiri seorang diri dengan wajah tersenyum kepada Naruto

"Nii-san kau lihat, aku berhasil" pandangan Yui saat ini mulai buram, dia mulai tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya pada saat dia terjatuh dia siap merasakan sakit saat dia membentur tanah tapi dia tidak merasakan itu karena ada yang menahanya agar dia tidak membentur tanah. Dia dapat melihat wajah kakaknya walaupun samar-samar dan perkataan dari kakaknya membuatnya tersenyum

"Kau sangat hebat Yui-chan" Naruto kemudian mengangkat Yui kepunggungnya, dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat latihan mereka.

Hari sudah sore bahkan sebentar lagi akan malam. Naruto terus berjalan menuju apartemennya dengan membawa Yui dipunggungnya, saat melewati sebuah danau, Naruto melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang dia tau bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tidak terlalu akrab dengan Sasuke sebab Sasuke terlalu tertutup, menurutnya Sasuke adalah anak yang cerdas, berbakat, dan tampan sehingga dia banyak memilki fans di kelas tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Naruto cemas yaitu kegelapan yang dia rasakan dari Sasuke, kegelapan yang sangant besar.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, Sasuke menatap mereka, ada rasa iri dihati Sasuke saat melihat kedekatan Naruto dengan Yui. Itu mengingatkannya kepada seseorang yang membuat dirinya seperti sekarang ini, orang yang dulu paling dia cintai yang kemudian berubah menjadi orang yang paling dia benci

Naruto sekarang sudah sampai diapartementnya dia merebahkan Yui ditempat tidur milik Yui kemudian dia berjalan kedapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan Yui. Setelah selesai memasak dan menyiapkan dimeja makan dia berjalan kekamar Yui tapi sebelum sampai kekamarnya, Yui sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Makan malam sudah siap Yui-chan" mendengar itu Yui langsung bersemangat kemudian, mereka menuju dapur bersama-sama. Makanan mereka mala mini sangat sederhana hanya ramen cup yang ditambah dengan sedikit sayuran tapi tetap saja dimakan oleh Yui dengan lahap mungkin karena dia benar-benar kelelahan. Setelah selesai makan Naruto pergi kekamar mandi sedangkan Yui membersihkan meja makan yang sedikit kotor.

Kini Naruto sedang duduk sambil memandang sebuah gulungan yang ada ditangan, dia melepaskan jaket yang dia kenakan sehingga kini dia hanya memakai baju kaos merahnya. Kemudian dari kamar mandi keluar Yui dengan pakaian santainya yaitu baju kaos berwarna hitam tanpa lengan sehingga menampilkan tangannya yang putih tanpa cacat dan celana pendek berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Dia berjalan ketempat Naruto dan duduk dikursi yang letaknya didepan Naruto.

"Nii-san" Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya "Apa yang sedang Nii-san lakukan"

"Aku sedang mempelajari salah satu jutsu buatan Tou-san" Naruto memandang Yui dengan khawatir karena setelah mmendengar perkataan Naruto tadi membuat wajah Yui murung "ada apa Yui"

"Nii-san tau kedua orangtua kitakan" Ada sesuatu dalam sinar mata Yui yang membuat lidah Naruto terasa kelu, hingga dia hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan adiknya itu.

"J-jadi, aku mau bertanya…" suara Yui semakin mengecil sampai hanya berupa bisikan. "Sebenarnya siapa Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan?"

"Maafkan aku Yui, aku tidak bisa " Yui tersentak saat mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan. Dia ingin tau siapa orangtuanya tapi kenapa kakaknya tidak ingin memberitahukannya "Belum saatnya Yui"

"Tapi kenapa "Dia berbisik dengan suara hampir pecah seakan dia sedang menahan diri agar tidak menangis. "Kenapa Nii-san"

"Kau akan tau saat kau sudah siap Yui" Naruto memandang Yui dengan penuh keyakina dan perkataan Naruto selanjutnya bisa membuat Yui sedikit tenang "saat itu aku sendiri yang akan memberi taumu"

.

.

TLN

.

Pagi adalah awal bagi setiap makhluk hidup melakukan aktivitasnya. Ada yang pergi kepasar untuk membeli keperluan, ataupun untuk berjualan, ada yang pergi bekerja baik sebagai tukang kayu ataupun berkebun, ada yang berolah raga ataupun hanya untuk jalan-jalan, bahkan ada yang hanya tidur-tiduran saja dirumah.

Di jalan desa Konoha kini terlihat dua orang anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang berjalan bersama yang satu memakai jaket berwarna hitam dengan symbol Uzumaki dibelakangnya dan celana panjang yang berwarna senada dengan bajunya, rambut yang berwarna kuning cerah yang berantakan bergerak pelan karena angin yang berhembus. Sedangkan anak perempuan yang ada disebelahnya memakai baju berwarna merah dengan symbol Uzumaki dibelakangnya dan celana pendek berwarna putih. Rambut yang berwarna merah dia biarkan terurai. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju akademi ninja, tempat mereka menuntut ilmu yang berkaitan dengan ninja

"Nii-san apa hari ini kita akan latihan lagi" suara yang terdengar dari anak perempuan tersebut terdengar bersemangat. Anak laki-laki yang berada disampiang anak perempuan tersebut hanya mengangguk "Hari ini berlatih apa"

"Kau akan tau nanti Yui-chan" wajah Yui langsung cemberut mendengar perkataan Naruto

….

"Hey Naruto, Yui-chan" saat mereka berada dipersimpangan jalan, mereka bertemu dengan Chouji dan Sikamaru yang sedang melambaikan tangannya pada mereka.

"Hey Sikamaru, Chouji" Yui balas melambai kepada mereka begitu juga dengan Naruto, kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan. Perjalan mereka penuh dengan pembicaraan yang menyenangkan sampai tidak terasa kalau mereka sudah sampai diakademi.

"Selamat pagi" setelah memasuki kelas, Yui berteriak menyapa orang yang ada dalam kelas. Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah adiknya itu

"dasar merepotkan" seseorang yang berada disebelah kanan Naruto berucap dengan nada bosannya sedangkan orang yang ada disebelah kiri Naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian memakan makana yang dia bawa.

Mereka kemudian berjalan ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing, tak lama setelah itu masuklah seorang guru yang akan memberikan pelajaran kepada mereka.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari akademi, Yui dan Naruto pergi ke kedai ramen Ichiraku. mereka sekarang sedang duduk menunggu pesanan mereka.

"Pesanan datang" Mata Yui langsung berbinar ketika melihat pesanannya datang, dengan cepat Yui mengambil sumpit yang berada disampingnya begitu juga dengan Naruto

"Selamat makan" mereka makan dengan lahap

Setelah selesai makan dan membayar makanan, mereka kembali berjalan dengan tujuan bukit yang berada dibelakang akademi mereka berjalan dengan santai sambil sesekali berbicara. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai ketempat tujuan, mereka langsung melakukan pemanasan dengan dosis yang sedikit bertambah dari hari sebelumnya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita pelajari hari ini Nii-san" Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan satu gulungan dari dalam bajunya kemudian dia membuka gulungan tersebut ada beberapa keheningan ketika Naruto membaca gulungan itu.

"Taijutsu dari klan Uzumaki" Mata Yui langsung berbinar ketika mendengar apa yang diktakan oleh Naruto "Tapi untuk sementara kita hanya akan mempelajari dasarnya saja dan k au juga akan belajar cara mengkontrol cakra"

"Bagaimana aku dapat belajar taijutsu dan control cakra sekaligus Nii-san"Mendengar itu Naruto hanya tersenyum

"Itulah gunanya kau belajar Kagebunshin Yui-chan" melihat tatapan bingung dari Yui, Naruto kemudian menjelaskan keunggulan dari jutsu Kagebunshin dibandingkan dengan jutsu bushin biasa. Setelah penjelasan dari Naruto, Yui pun membuat lima kagebunshin, dua untuk mempelajari taijutsu sedangkan sisanya belajar mengontrol cakra. Naruto juga menggunakan kagebunshin bahkan dia lebih banyak daripada Yui. Dua bunshin belajar taijutsu, satu mengajarkan Yui cara mengontrol cakra, dan sisanya pergi entah kemana. Yui belajar mengontrol cakra dengan cara meletakan daun di dahinya dan berusaha menempelkannya dengan bantuan cakra.

Latihan mereka hari ini berhasil dengan baik walaupun Yui hanya mampu menempelkan daun didahinya selama dua jam saja sedangkan taijutsu dapat dia kuasai dengan mudah. Sialnya bagi Naruto karena dia harus menggendong Yui lagi karena setelah selesai latihan, Yui kembali jatuh pingsan

.

.

.

Bersambung

Hey saya datang lagi dan semoga fic ini lebih bagus dari pada yang kemaren. Saya mau nanya apakah pair itu menentukan bagus atau tidaknya sebuah fic, karna menurut saya yang membuat fic itu bagus adalah jalan ceritanya. Di genre juga saya tulis adventure dan family jadi di fic ini mungkin tidak ada romance-nya (mungkin)

Terima kasih atas saran yang kalian berikan itu sangat bermanfaat bagi saya.

Fic ini masih jauh dari kata bagus, saya harap kalian dapat memberikan masukan kepada saya jadi mohon review-nya


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter ini bukan kelanjutan chapter terdahulu, tapi menceritakan kejadian waktu Naruto masih belum berada di Konoha. Disini mungkin akan terjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari beberapa reader.

Hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The Legend of Ninja © New Akatsuki**

**.**

**Disclaimed:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Warn : typo, abal-abal, gaje, OOC, and many more**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it**

**.**

"Tou-chan " Seorang anak kecil yang kira-kira berumur 6 tahun kini berlari menuju seorang pria yang berada didepannya. Anak tersebut memilki rambut berwarna kuning cerah yang acak-acakan, mata biru yang memancarkan kehangatan, dan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya. Dia adalah Naruto. "Ayo kita pulang "

"Baiklah Naruto " Pria yang dipanggil ayah oleh Naruto itu kemudian mengangkat Naruto kepunggungnya. Pria tersebut bernama Akagami Hagane, memiliki rambut lurus pendek berwarna hitam, mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, dan juga tubuh yang kekar. Dia adalah seorang nelayan yang setiap hari pergi memancing dilaut. Biasanya dia pergi sendiri tapi kadangkala dia juga bersama Naruto karena keinginan dari Naruto. "Kita pulang "

Hagane berjalan dengan pelan menuju rumahnya, tidak lupa Naruto yang berada dipunggungnya. Di tangan kanannya, terdapat dua ekor ikan yang lumayan besar yang dia peroleh dari hasil tangkapannya tadi, sedangkan tangan kirinya, menyangga tubuh Naruto agar tidak jatuh.

"Tou-chan " Mendengar ucapan dari Naruto, Hagane melirik kepada Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya. "Akan kita apakan ikan-ikan itu"

"Entahlah " Hagane memandang ikan yang berada ditangan kanannya, kemudian dia memandang kearah langit yang berwarna orange kemerah-merahan menunjukan bahwa hari sudah sore. "Kita serahkan saja pada Kaa-chan mu "

Hagane terus berjalan sambil sesekali berbicara pada Naruto walaupun sebenarnya Naruto lah yang mengajak bicara. sampai akhirnya mereka ada didepan sebuah rumah. Rumah tersebut sangat sederhana tetapi juga bagus saat dilihat oleh mata, dihalaman rumah terdapat banyak bunga walupun halaman tersebut tidak terlalu besar.

.

"Tadaima " Pintu sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu dibuka dari luar., seorang pria memasuki pintu tersebut, dipunggunya terdapat seorang anak kecil yang memilki rambut berwarna kuning cerah.

"Okaeri " Dari salah satu ruangan keluar seorang wanita dewasa. Wanita tersebut memilki rambut hitam panjang, dan mata yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Dia adalah Akagami Morina, istri dari Akagami Hagane. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat orang yang berada didepan pintu. "Kalian sudah pulang "

"Kaa-chan " Setelah turun dari punggung ayahnya, Naruto berlari menuju Morina kemudian dia memeluknya. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Naruto tersenyum. "Lihat! Kami mendapatkan ikan yang besar. "

Morina hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Naruto, dia kemudian membelai rambut Naruto dengan lembut. "Munkin Kaa-chan akan membuat masakan special malam ini "

"asiik "

Hagane melihat interaksi antara kedua orang yang dia sayangi itu hanya tersenyum. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati istrinya, kemudian dia memberikan kedua ikan hasil tangkapannya kepada istrinya. "Masak yang enak ya "

"Naruto " Naruto yang ingin mengikuti ibunya kedapur berhenti ketika dia mendengar suara ayahnya, ia kemudian berbalik menghadap ayahnya. "Sebaiknya kita mandi " Sambunng Hagane

Dengan wajah yang cemberut tapi lucu, Naruto mengikuti ayahnya kekamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Apa kita harus memberi tau Naruto tentang hal ini? " Kagane memulai pembicaraan dengan istrinya, saat ini mereka sedang duduk diteras rumah mereka, ditemani dengan the hijau yang hangat membuat dan juga angin yang berhenbus dengan lembut tidak membuat suasana saat ini membaik. Kelihatannya mereka membicarakan hal yang sangat penting.

"Kurasa tidak perlu " Cangkir Teh yang dipegang oleh Morina hanya dia taruh kembali kemeja disampingnya. Dari ekspresi wajahnya dapat terlihat ada kesedihan disana "Naruto tidak perlu tau hal ini "

"Tapi, kita tidak bisa menyembunyikannya terus menerus " Hagane mulai menaikan suaranya. Kemudain dia menghela nafas, mencoba menghilangkan emosinya yang sempat keluar. "Kita tidak boleh egois "

"Tapi, kalau Naruto pergi meninggalkan kita " Semakin lama suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Morina semakin mengecil, bahkan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Saat dia tau bahwa kita bukan orangtua kandungnya. Bagaumana? "

"Itu tidak mungkin, Morina " Hagane mencoba menenangkan istrinya dengan memegang tangan istrinya "Naruto tidak mungkin melakukan itu "

"Tapi aku takut. Hagane-kun " walaupun Hagane sudah mencoba menenangkan dirinya tetapi dalamhati Morina tetap ada rasa takut akan kehilangan Naruto.

Hagane kemudian tersenyum lembut pada Morina, dia membelai wajah istrinya itu dengan lembut "Tapi kau tau sendiri, kalau Naruto mempunyai saudara disana. "

"Tapi kit_ " Sebelum Morina menyelasaikan ucapannya, pintu rumahnya terbuka menampilkan seorang anak laki-laki yang menatap mereka dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Naruto "

"Benarkah itu. Benarkah kalau aku " Disetiap perkataan Naruto penuh akan kesedihan dan keterkejutan. Naruto sebenarnya anak yang sangat pintar dia dapat menyimpulkan suatu masalah dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Bahkan dia dapat menyelesaikan masalah yang biasanya dihadapi oleh orang dewasa. Jadi saat dia mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya, dia sudah tau apa yang dimaksud oleh kedua orangtuanya tersebut, yaitu. "Kalau aku bukan anak kalian. "

Hagane dan Morina hanya dapat diam mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto. Mereka dapat merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan saat ini, jadi mereka bingung bagaimana mereka harus menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Melihat kedua orang tua yang diam membuat Naruto yakin dengan pendapatnya tapi dia ingin mendengar itu langsung dari kedua orang tuanya. Jadi dia berjalan kedepan menghadap orangtuanya "Jawab aku tou-chan, kaa-chan. "

"Naruto " Hagane adalah orang pertama yang mengeluarkan suara mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Tangannya dipegang oleh istrinya dengan sangat erat mencoba untuk melarangnya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi dia menghiraukannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan memang benar. "

"Jadi.. " Air mata yang Naruto sudah tahan dari tadi akhhirnya pecah. Dia tidak mampu lagi untuk menahannya dan dia juga melihat air mata yang keluar dari mata ibunya.

"Naruto " Hagane sebenarnya tidak tega mengatakan ini tapi dia harus mengatakannya agar Naruto dapat menentukan pilihannya. "Sebenarnya…. "

Hagane kemudian menceritakan kejadian waktu itu. Waktu dimana Minato dating kepadanya dengan membawa seorang bayi laki-laki yang kemudian diberikan kapada dirinya beserta alasan mengapa Minato melakukan itu. Dia juga menceritakan tentang kematian Minato dan Kushina saat kejadian penyerangan kyubi. Dan yang terakhir, dia menceritakan pada Naruto bahwa Naruto mempunyai seorang adik yang saat ini masih tinnggal di Konoha.

Setelah mendengar cerita dari ayahnya, Naruto hanya menendukan kepala. Dia hanya diam tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Melihat Naruto seperti itu, Morina kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat. Dia mencoba memberi kehangatan untuk Naruto agar anaknya ini dapat merasa sedikit baikan. "Maafkan kaa-chan dan tou-chan Naruto. "

Hagane tersenyum senang saat melihat istrinya dan juga anaknya tersebut. Kemudian dia berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Ketika dia keluar, dia merasa lega saat melihat Naruto sudah agak mendingan. Itu dapat dilihat dari matanya yang sudah tidak mengeluarkan air mata lagi dan juga dari tubuhnya yang tidak bergetar lagi.

"Naruto " Hagane mencoba mengambil perhatian dari Naruto. Setelah Naruto melihat kapadanya, dia membuat gerakan agar Naruto mendekat kepadanya. Setelah Naruto berada didepannya, dia memberikan sebuah foto kepada Naruto. Didalam foto tersebut ada seorang pria yang memiliki ranbut berwarna kuning cerah sama seperti Naruto tapi lebih panjang. Disamping pria tersebut ada seorang perempuan yang mamilki rambut panjang berwarna merah dan digendongannya ada seorang bayi.

"Ini " Naruto memandang foto tersebut sedikit lama. Saat melihat anggukan dari sang ayah, Naruto memandang kembali foto tersebut. Dari kedua mata Naruto, kembali turun air mata yang sudah berhenti tadi. "Tou-chan, Kaa-chan. "

Morina yang berada belakang Naruto berjalan mendekati Naruto dan ketika melihat Naruto kembali menangis, dia memeluk Naruto. Setelah beberapa lama hanya ada keheningan tidak ada yang memulai untuk berbicara.

"Jadi.. " Keheningan tersebut dipecahkan oleh Hagane dengan sebuah pertanyan kepada Naruto. Dia berpikir bahwa Naruto sudah cukup dewasa untuk dapat menjawab pertanyaan ini. "Apa keputusan yang akan kamu ambil Naruto? "

"Tou-chan bilang bahwa aku mempunyai adik di Konoha'kan " Naruto memulai bicaranya. "Kenapa tou-chan tidak mengangkat adikku menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini? "

"Naruto benar " Morina ikut bicara "kenapa kita tidak menjadikan adik Naruto sebagai anak kita. "

Hagane diam untuk beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum "baiklah "

.

.

TLN

.

Saat ini Naruto beserta keluarga Akagami sedang berjalan di sebuah hutan di kawasan Mizu no Kuni. Dalam perjalanan Naruto tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum dia sudah tidak sabar untuk sampai ke Konoha dan bertemu dengan adiknya.

Naruto akan bertemu dengan keluarga barunya tetapi dia juga akan kehilangan keluarganya.

.

.

.

"Wah, wah. Apa yang kita dapat disini. " Saat dalam perjalanan, Naruto beserta keluarganya dicegat oleh sekawanan bandit yang berjumlah lima orang. Seorang dari para bandit tersebut maju kedepan sepertinya dia adalah pemimpin dari kawanan bandit ini."Nyawa atau harta "

"Maaf " Hagane sebagai kepala keluarga maju kedepan sedangkan istrinya dan juga Naruto berlindung dibelakang punggung Hagane. "Tapi kami tidak punya uang ataupun benda berharga lainnya. "

"Benarkah? " Ketua dari bandit itu bicara dengan ekspresi bertanya, kemudian dia menyeringai jahat "Tapi istrimu boleh juga. "

"Lari! " Tanpa pikir panjang Morina dan juga Naruto berlari kearah belakang saat mendengar perintah Hagane.

"Kejar! " para bandit juga berlari mengejar mereka. Para bandit ternyata lebih unggul daripada keluarga Naruto. Itu terbukti dengan keadaan mereka yang saat ini sedang dikepung oleh para bandit.

Tanpa pikir panjang, salah satu bandit maju mencoba menyerang mereka dengan sebuah katana yang tajam. Dengan baik Hagane menahan serangan tersebut dengan memegang tangan bandit tersebut sebelum katana menyentuh tubuhnya. Kemudian dia menendang perut bandit tersebut sehingga bandit tersebut terdorong kebelakang dan katananya terlepas

"CEPAT LARI! " Setelah melakukan tendangan, Hagane berteriak kepada istrinya dan juga Naruto.

Saat Naruto lari, dia mengambil katana yang tadinya milik salah satu bandit. Tapi ketika dia sudah mengambil katana tersebut, dia dihadang oleh dua orang bandit. Untungnya ayahnya dapat menjatuhkan dua bandit tersebut sehingga Naruto dan ibunya dapat berlari dari lokasi tersebut.

Kini tiga dari bandit itu berhadapan dengan Hagane. Hagane sengaja tetap berada ditempatnya agar Naruto dan juga istrinya dapat menyelamat diri mereka. Ditangannya dia memegang sebuah pisau kecil yang biasa dia gunakan untuk memotong ikan.

"Kejar dua orang tadi " pemimpin bandit memberukan perintah kepada dua orang temannya yang berada disamping kiri dan kanannya. "Biar aku yang mengurus dia. "

Dua orang bandit yang diperontahkan langsung pergi mengejar Naruto dan Morina. Hagane berusaha mengejar mereka tapi dia langsung mendapatkan tendangan diperut.

"Kau jangan kemana-mana " Orang yang menendang Hagane tadi menyeringai kejam. Dia kemudian mencabut katana yang berada dipinggangnya lalu maju menyerang Hagane.

Hagane berhasil menahan serangan katana yang mengarah kelehernya dengan pisau yang dia pegang tapi dia langsung mendapatkan tendangan di perutnya. Tidak sempat untuk merasakan rasa sakit diperut, dia terpaksa harus melompat kesamping untuk menghindari tebasan katana dari atas kepalanya. Tidak sampai disitu saja, bandit itu kembali menyerangnya dengan menusukan katananya tepat keperut Hagane. Hagane memutar tubuhnya kesamping untuk menghidari serangan tersebut. Setelah dia berhasil menghindar, dia mencoba membalas dengan cara menebaskan pisaunya kepada bandit tersebut.

'Crass' suara tebasan yang berhasil mengenai sasarannya. Hagane terjatuh setelah terkena tebasan di punggungnya. Sebelum dia berhasil melukai bandit yang berada didepannya, dari belakang ada yang menebasnya. Orang tersebut adalah salah satu bandit yang dia jatuhkan tadi, rupanya setelah bandit tersebut bangkit dia langsung menyerang Hagane.

"Na-naruto.. " hagane yang sudah jatuh hanya bisa berguman kecil dan berdoa agar keluarganya berhasil selamat. Ketika dia melihat katana yang mengarah kepadanya dia hanya menutup matanya.

"Dasar " Dengan kasar bandit tersebut mencabut pedangnya yang berlunuran darah. Kemudian dia melihat kedua anggotanya. "Kita susul yang lain. "

.

.

.

Naruto terus berlari bersama dengan ibunya, katana yang dia dapatkan dia pegang dengan erat. Saat ini dia sangat takut, dan juga khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu pada ayahnya. Dia terus berlari walaupun kakinya sekarang ini sangat sakit. Dia dapat melihat atau lebih tepatnya merasakan bahwa ada yang mengejarnya dibelakang. tapi mereka terpaksa menghentikan lari mereka karena didepan mereka ada sebuah jurang yang lumayan dalam ketika mereka berbalik, mereka sudah dihadang oleh dua orang bandit.

"Sekarang. " Salah satu bandit mulai berbicara sambil menyeringai kejam. "Kalian mau lari kemana. "

Naruto maju kedepan ibunya dan mengacungkan katananya dengan pandangan tajam. "Pergi! "

Kedua bandit tersebut tertawa dengan keras. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka maju. "Kalau kami tidak mau? "

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto berlari menuju mereka. Dia mencoba menebaskan katana nya tapi dengan mudah ditangkis oleh bandit tersebut. Kemudian Naruto ditendang oleh bandit yang satunya sehingga Naruto terpental kesamping.

"Naruto " Morina yang ingin berlari menghampiri Naruto, terpaksa harus berhenti ketika tangannya dipegang oleh sakah satu bandit. "Lepaskan! "

Morina terus berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman bandit tersebut. Akan tetapi dia kalah kuat dengan tenaga bandit tersebut.

'crass' Tanpa diduga ada seseorang yang menebas leher bandit yang menangkap Morina sehingga bandit tersebut langsung tewas ditempat. Orang yang menebas bandit terseut tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Naruto. Dengan tangan yang masih memegang katana yang berlumuran darah, Naruto mengeluarkan air mata, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat sampai-sampai dia susah menggerakannya.

"Kurang ajar " Melihat temannya tewas, bandit yang satunya berlari menuju Naruto bersiap memenggal kepalanya. Tapi bukannya menebas kepala Naruto, bandit tersebut menebas punggung Morina yang melindungi Naruto.

Karena tidak kuat menahan tekanan dari tebasan tersebut, Morina terdorong kedepan dan jatuh kejurang bersama dengan Naruto yang berada dipelukannya.

"Sial "

.

.

.

.

Didekat aliran sungai kini ada seorang anak kecil yang tidak sadarkan diri. Rambut berwarna kuningnya kini bercampur dengan tanah berlumpur. Tak lama setelah itu anak tersebut membuka matanya, mata berwarna biru langit itu memandang kesegala arah. Dengan perlahan dia bangun, kemudian memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Ketika dia mengingat mata yang terjadi, matanya langsung bergerak liar saparti mencari sesuatu.

"Kaa-chan " Naruto mulai berdiri. Suaranya terdengar lemah karena saat ini tenaganya sudah tidak ada lagi. "Kaa-chan. "

Naruto terus mencari keberadaan ibunya. Dia tidak memikirkan keadaannya saat ini yang dia pikirkan adalah keadaan ibunya. Dia takut kalau dia kehilangan ibunya, dan juga ayahnya, walaupun dia sudah berusaha mencarinya tapi dia tidak mendapatkannya.

Dia terus dia terus berjalan sampai dia berada disuatu tempat yang kelihatannya tempat bekas sebuah bangunan atau sebuah kuil. Di depan bangunan tersebut ada sebuah patung yang mengerikan, patung seekor makhluk yang menyerupai naga.

Naruto memasuki bangunan tersebut tapi ketika dia menginjakan kakinya kedalam bangunan tersebut, pijakan yang dia injak hancur sehingga dia terjatuh kebawah. Naruto berguling-guling kebawah dengan sangat cepat sampai dia merasa mual. Ketika dia sampai kedasar, kepalanya terbentur sehingga dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Luka yang disebabkan oleh benturan tadi mengeluarkan darah. Darah tersebut mengalir dari kepala Naruto sampai kedagunya, kemudian darah tersebut menetes kelantai bangunan tersebut. Tiba-tiba lantai bangunan tersebut bercahaya membentuk sebuah lingkaran dari tulisan yang tidak dapat dibaca dengan Naruto sebagai pusatnya. Setelah tulisan atau lebih tepatnya fuin itu bercahaya, tiba-tiba dari dari lantai keluar sebuah energi berwarna hitam pekat yang sangat banyak melayang mengelilingi Naruto. Kemudian energi tersebut mengangkat tubuh Naruto sehigga sekarang tubuh Naruto melayang di udara. Dengan mengejutkan energi itu masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto, terjadi sedikit getaran ketika seluruh energi itu masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto.

Ketika Naruto membuka matanya, dia hanya melihat kegelapan. Dia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa disini, tapi dia memberanikan diri untuk berjalan.

"Haloo " Naruto terus berjalan dengan sesekali memanggil seseorang yang dapat mendengarnya. "Haloo "

"**He.. he he " **

Suara yang sangat mengerikan tiba-tiba memasuki pendengaran Naruto. "siapa? " Naruto menciba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"**Ha… ha.. " **

Suara itu kembali terdengar tapi kali ini yang keluar adalah suara tawa. Naruto langsung merinding mendengar itu, tapi dia kembali memberanikan diri dengan cara berteriak "Tunjukan dirimu "

**"Kenapa bocah "** Sekarang suara itu membalas perkataan Naruto. **"Kau takut? "**

"Un-untuk apa aku takut " Naruto sebenarnya sangat takut. Itu terbukti ketika perkataan pertamanya sedikit terbata. "Ce-cepat tunjukan Dirimu! "

Dua mata yang sngat besar tiba-tiba terbuka didepan Naruto. Bola mata yang berwarna keemasan dengan iris vertical menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Melihat itu Naruto langsung mundur kebelakang dan terjatuh karena kaget.

"Si-siapa kau " Mengumpulkan keberanaiannya, Naruto menunjuk mata tersebut dengan sedikit gemetaran.

"**He.. he.. " **Melihat ekpresi Naruto makhluk tersebut terkekeh. Kemudian makhluk tersebut melakukan sesuatu yang entah apa sehingga Naruto merasakan adanya hembusan angin yang sangat kuat. Naruto harus menutup matanya untuk mengurangi efek dari hembusan tersebut. ketika Naruto membuka matanya, dia sekarang berada disebuah goa yang dibawahnya mengalir lava panas.

Yang paling membuat Naruto tersebut ada makhluk yang sekarang berada didepannya. Makhluk tersebut adalah seekor naga hitam raksasa dengan posisi duduk ala naga. Dengan satu tanduk didepan kepalanya dan sebuah permata berwarna merah didahinya, sisik berwarna hitam dengan duri-duri tajam disepanjang punggungnya, cakar yang tajam dan kuat, dan ekor yang panjang dan besar yang kelihatannya sangat kuat. Naga itu menyeringai menampilkan gigi yang tajam kepada Naruto.

**"Kau takut? " **Naga itu berbicara dengan suara yang mengerikan. Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sekarang ini membuatnya kembali menyeringai

"Ma-makhluk apa kau? " Naruto tidak menyembunyikan kekagetannya kepada makhlu didepannya. Dia menunjuk makhlik tersebut dengan tangan gemetar.

**"Kau tidak tau dengan Naga? " **Naga tersebut mendekatkan kepalanya kepada Naruto.

"Naga? " Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Dia baru tau ada makhluk yang disebut dengan Naga. "Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya. "

**"Haa… haa.. " **Naga tersebut tertawa dengan keras melihat kepolosan Naruto. **"Kau bocah yang menarik. "**

Mendengar itu, Naruto tersenyum. Dia merasa kalau makhluk yang menyebut dirinya sendiri adalah Naga ini tidak berniat jahat padanya. "Aku Namikaze Naruto "

Naga tersebut memandang Naruto yang sedang mengulurka tangannya kepada dirinya. Dia berpikir kalau bocah yang berada didepannya ini tidak takut kepada dirinya. Kemudian dia kembali terkekeh sebelum membalas ucapan Naruto **"Ryuga "**

Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu. Dia kemudian melihat kesekelilingnya "Kau tau Aku barada dimana sekarang? "

**"kau berada diadalah alam bawah sadarmu " **Ryuga menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Lalu " Naruto memandang Ryuga dengan pandangan bingung. "Kenapa kau berada disini. "

**"Kau membuka segelku "**Ryuga mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini. "**Jadi sekarang aku tinggal ditubuhmu. "**

"Mana mungkin " Naruto membalas dengan ekspresi terkejut "Kau terlalu besar untuk tinggal ditubuhku. "

Mendengar itu, Ryuga kembali tertawa dengan keras membuat Naruto harus menutup kupingnya. Kemudian Ryuga menjelaskan maksud dari perkataannya sampai akhirnya Naruto mengerti.

**"Satu hal lagi Naruto. " **Ryuga kembali berbicara pada Naruto **"Selama aku tinggal disini, aku akan selalu menyerap sumber energimu sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi sebagai gantinya kau boleh meminjam kekuatanku, "**

"kurasa itu tidak masalah. "Naruto menjawab dengan senyum diwajahnya. "Bahkan jika kau tidak meminjamkan kekuatanmu pun aku akan tetap mau. "

Ryuga tersenyum. Kemudian dari samping Naruto keluar sebuah katana berwarna hitam sama seperti sisik ryuga. **"Itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihku. Katana itu melambangkan kekuatanku, terimalah. "**

"terima kasih, Ryuga. "

.

Naruto membuka matanya. Sekarang dia berada ditempat dia terjatuh tadi. Ditempat ini hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lilin. Ketika dia menoleh kesamping dia menemukan katana yang sama persis dengan katana yang diberikan oleh Ryuga. Setelah dia mengambil katana tersebut, Naruto berjalan ketempat dinding bermotif kepala Naga.

**_"Ketika kau sadar, berjalanlah kedinding yang bermotif kepala naga dan oleskan tanganmu disana. Disana ada cara untuk menggunakan pedang ini. Dibangunan ini juga ada beberapa gulungan ninja mulai dari ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, dan juga fuinjutsu. Pelajarilah semua itu."_** Naruto masih mengungat perkataan dari Ryuga. Setelah sampai didepan dinding dia menggigit ibu jari sehingga berdarah dan dia mengoleskan darah tersebut pada motif naga itu.

Dinding itu tiba-tiba terbelah dan didalamnya terdapat sebuah gulungan berwarna hitam.

"Waktunya belajar. "

.

.

Empat tahun kemudian

Seorang anak yang kira-kira berumur sepuluh tahunan keluar dari sebuah bangunan atau lebih tepatnya bekas bangunan. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna kuning cerah yang panjang dan acak-acakan, warna kulitnya berwarna tan yang eksotik, dan mata biru yang indah. Saat ini dia hanya memakai celana pendek yang kelihatan kekecilan sedangkan bagian atas tubuhnya tidak terbalut apapun. Dia bertalanjang dada.

"kelihatannya aku butuh pakaian baru. "

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

Yo saya datang lagi, kali ini semoga lebih bagus dari sebelumnya

Saya akan menyampaikan beberapa hal.

Pertama " fic ini akan update satu kali dalam seminggu baik itu hari minggu atau hari senin dan fic saya yang satunya yaitu The Devil Ninja akan update hari rabu atau kamis.

Kedua : pair sudah saya tentukan tapi kalian akan tau dengan sendirinya

Dan yang terakhir : saya butuh bantuan kalian dalam pembuatan fic ini.

Jadi mohon review-nya


	5. Chapter 5

**The Legend of Ninja © New Akatsuki**

**.**

**Disclaimed:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Warn : typo, abal-abal, gaje, OOC, and many more**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it**

**.**

Tiga tahun sudah Naruto belajar di Akademi ninja, sekarang ini adalah tahun terakhirnya di Akademi ini. Dia sudah tumbuh dengan sangat baik, Rambut pirangnya kini sedikit memanjang hampir mirip dengan panjang rambut ayahnya, tubuhnya bisa dikatakan tinggi daripada teman-temannya yang lain, dan juga wajahnya sekarang menjadi lebih tampan. Sekarang dia sedang berada ditempat biasa dia latihan bersama Yui, dia menyenderkan punggungnya kesebuah pohon yang lumayan besar. saat ini dia sedang menunggu adiknya yang belum datang. Saat diakademi tadi, Yui menyuruh dirinya untuk pergi lebih dulu ketempat latihan karena Yui ada sedikit urusan yang harus dia selesaikan.

"NII-SAN! " Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sumber suaru yang memanggil dirinya dengan suara yang keras.

Ditempat pandangan Naruto, ada seoarang gadis yang saat ini sedang berlari mendekati Naruto. Gadis tersebut adalah Yui orang yang saat ini Naruto tunggu. Selama tiga tahun ini Yui juga banyak berubah, tinggi badannya bertambah sangat pesat dibandingan dulu mungkin karena Naruto yang menyuruh Yui untuk menjaga makanannya, rambutnya sekarang dia ikat ekor kuda dengan poni yang membingkai wajahnya, dan juga postur tubuh yang dimilki oleh Yui bisa dibilang sangat ideal sehingga banyak perempuan yang sekelas dengan dirinya menjadi iri. Saat ini dia mamakai jaket berwarna merah yang sesuai dengan tubuhnya, celana hitam sepaha yang berwarna hitam, dan juga sepatu standar ninja.

"Nii-san maaf membuatmu menunggu. " Setelah sampai didepan Nii-sannya, Yui berucap dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan karena berlari.

"Itu bukan masalah. " Naruto menjawab dengan senyum lembut. Kemudian dia berdiri. "Ayo kita lanjutkan latihan kita yang kemaren. "

"Hai. " Dengan handseal sederhana, Yui langsung menggandakan dirinya menjadi sepuluh. Jurus Kagebunshin, jurus yang selama ini membantunya dalam setiap latihannya, jurus yang sangat istimewa karena memiliki banyak kegunaan.

Sama halnya dengan Yui, Naruto juga melakukan jurus Kagebunshin hanya saja dia membuat lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan Yui. Seperti biasa, Naruto membagi tugas pada para Bunshinnya bagitu pula dengan Yui. Setelah itu para bunshin perpencar melakukan latihan masing-masing.

Sekarang didepan Naruto, ada tiga orang Yui. Mereka akan melanjutkan latihan merka yang kemarin yaitu berjalan secara vertical diatas pohan dengan menggunakan cakra. Latihan ini adalah latihan tingkat lanjutan untuk pengontrolan cakra, dengan cara melapisi telapak kaki dengan cakra yang stabil tidak boleh kurang dan juga tidak boleh lebih. Latihan ini membutuhkan tingkat konsentrasi yang cukup tinggi.

oleh sebab itu, sampai sekarang Yui masih belum bisa menguasai ini. Sudah tiga hari dia berlatih tapi hanya menunjukan hasil yang tidak memuaskan. Kata nii-sannya, dia memiliki cakra yang besar sehingga sulit untuk mengontrolnya. Tapi bukan Yui namanya kalau dengan ini saja dia sudah menyerah, malah dia semakin bersemangat untuk berlatih dan menguasai salah satu tehnik ninja ini.

Dengan membawa satu kunai ditangannya, Yui dan juga dua bunshinnya berlari menuju pohon. Dengan mengalirkan cakra ditelapak kakinya, dia berlari secara vertical di pohon itu. Tapi baru setengah dari tinggi pohan tersebut Yui sudah kehilangan konsentrasinya sehingga dia tidak bisa mempertahankan posisinya diapun menggoreskan kunainya oada batang pohon dan jatuh kebawah. Sebelum tubuhnya mencapai tanah, dia berputar kebelakang dan mendarat dengan sempurna ditanah. Dia melihat bunshinnya juga terjatuh dari atas pohon dengan ketinggian yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Kemudian dia mencoba kembali walaupun hasilnya tidak beda jauh dari yang pertama.

Naruto saat ini hanya melihat bagaimana Yui terus mencoba memanjat pohon tersebut. dia sudah mengira kalau latihan ini akan sedikit lebih sulit untuk Yui dibandingkan dengan latihan -latihan mereka yang lain karena cakra yang Yui miliki sangat besar. Naruto sendiri sebenarnya juga memilki cakra yang besar, tapi tidak sebesar milik adiknya ini sehingga dia dapat mengontrol cakranya dengan mudah, ditambah lagi dengan latihannya saat dia berada ditempat dia bertemu dengan Ryuga. Oleh sebab itulah dia hanya membutuhkan waktu sehari untuk mempelajari latihan ini.

Yui masih terus mencoba melakukan latihan ini. Dia sudah tiga kali menghilangkan dan membuat bunshin, untuk mendapatkan ingatan dari bunshinnya. Tapi hanya sedikit perkembangan yang dia dapatkan. Dia kemudian kembali berlari diatas pohon, kali ini dia hampir sampai kepuncak pohon sebelum akhirnya kembali jatuh kebawah. Ketika dia berada dibawah, dia menatap pohon yang tadi dia panjat. Disana banyak bekas goresan yang dibuat oleh kunainya sendiri, dia kemudian kembali mendapatkan ingatan dari dua bunshinnya yang telah jatuh dan membentur tanah. Dia menengokan kepalanya ketika dia merasakan sentuhan dibahunya.

" Yui. " Naruto yang saat ini memegang bahu Yui tersenyum. "Coba lagi. Kali ini aku akan menemanimu. "

"Hai. " Dengan tersenyum Yui membalas perkataan Naruto. Dia kembali semangat setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

Yui kemudian berdiri disamping Naruto. Dari matanya yang memancarkan tekad yang kuat, memandang pohon yang akan dia panjat. Dia sudah mengalirkan cakranya ditelapak kakinya dan berusaha menstabilkannya. Ketika dia melihat anggukan dari Nii-sannya, dia berlari dengan kencang bersama Naruto yang ikut berlari disampingnya. Mereka memanjat pohon dengan cepat, terus berlari dan berlari sampai akhirnya.

"Aku berhasil! " Yui berteriak dengan kencang. "Aku berhasil Nii-san. "

Sekarang Yui duduk disalah satu ranting pohon yang berada dipuncak pohon tersebut, sedangkan Naruto berdiri diujung batang pohon tersebut. Naruto tersenyum mendengar teriakan Yui.

"Ini belum selesai. Yui " Naruto buka suara setelah Yui berhenti berteriak. "Kau masih harus membiasakan dirimu untuk mengontrol cakramu seperti tadi. "

"Maksud Nii-san? " Yui bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Intinya kamu harus sudah terbiasa mengontrol cakramu seperti tadi. " Naruto kembali memberikan penjelasan pada Yui. "Sekarang coba kau bertahan dalam keadaan seperti tadi. "

.

.

.

'Tak' Suara dua benda yang saling beradu.

'Tak' 'Tak' 'Tak' Semakin lama suara itu semakin banyak. Disana dapat terlihat dua orang yang saling beradu pedang yang terbuat dari kayu. Mereka adalah bunshin dari Naruto dan juga Yui. Setelah Yui menguasai taijutsu dari klannya, sekarang dia juga belajar kenjutsu yang juga berasal dari klannya. Sama halnya dengan Taijutsu, Kenjutsu yang berasal dari klan Uzumaki ini menitik beratkan pada kecepatan dan juga serangan. Jadi Kenjutsu ini membutuhkan kecepatan sebagai modal utamanya.

"Lagi! " Bunshin Naruto (yang selanjutnya hanya akan dipanggil Naruto ) kembali berucap sambil menangkis serangan dari bunshin Yui (sama halnya dengan bunshin Naruto ). Karena tugas dirinya hanya untuk melatih kemampuan Yui, Naruto hanya menangkis serangan dari Yui tanpa harus membalas. "lagi! "

"Hiaaat. " Yui kembali menyerang Naruto dengan menebas secara horizontal mengarah keleher Naruto. Tapi, dengan mudah Naruto menangkis serangan tersebut. Tiba-tiba Yui memutar tubuhnya dan menebaskan pedangnya kekaki Naruto.

Naruto melonpat untuk menghindari rebasan tersebut. Tapi sebelum dia mendarat, dia harus menerima tendangan diperutnya. Dia sedikit terpental kebelakang ketika menerima tendangan tersebut. belum sempat menegakan tubuhnya, Naruto harus menunduk untuk mehindari tebasan yang mengarah kekepalanya. Dia kemudian menahan tendangan yang mengarah kewajahnya menggunakan pedang kayunya, dia sedikit terpental karena menahan tendangan tersebut. ternyata adiknya ini sangat suka menyerang menggunakan kakinya, rasanya juga sangat sakit jika terkena tendangan tersebut.

Mereka kembali mengadukan pedang mereka. Yui terus menyerang Naruto dengan cepat walaupun Naruto bisa menangkis setiap serangannya. Kemudian mereka sama-sama mengambil langkah kebelakang, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Sekarang hos kita tukar posisi. " Dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan, Naruto berkata pada Yui. "Bagaimana? "

Yui hanya mengangguk. dia terlalu lelah untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto. Kemudian dengan cepat Naruto berlari menuju Yui, menebaskan pedangnya kedada Yui. Yui kemudian menangkis serangan tersebut dengan menyilangkan pedangnya didepan dada.

Naruto kemudian mendorong pedangnya dengan kuat sehingga Yui sedikit terpental kebelakang. Kemudia dia mencoba menusuk perut Yui, tusukan tersebut dihindari Yui dengan memutar tubuhnya kesamping. Naruto juga memutar tubuhnya, tapi dengan arah berlawanan dengan Yui kemudian menebaskan pedangnya kepada Yui. Yui kembali menahan pedang tersebut dengan pedangnya, dia sedikit terpental ketika menerima serangan Naruto yang begitu kuat.

Naruto terus menyerang Yui dari berbagai arah. Sedangkan Yui hanya bisa menahan serangan tersebut, Yui sedikit kewalahan menahan serangan Naruto, bahkan dia sudah sering menerima serangan dari Naruto.

Ketika Yui menahan serangan Naruto yang selanjutnya, doa terpental kebelakang karena tidak mampu menahan tekan dari pedang tersebut. dia menabrak pohon yang berada dibelakangnya sehingga sekarang pergerakannya terkunci. Sebelum dia dapat bergerak, Naruto sudah mengacungkan pedangnya keleher Yui. Walaupun pedang yang Naruto gunakan adalah pedang kayu, Yui tetap tidak berani untuk bergerak.

"Aku menyerah "

.

.

**"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" **hembusan angin yang kuat mencoba merobohkan sebuah pohon kecil yang ada didepan pelaku yang menggunakan jutsu itu. Pohon yang dia tuju sedikit bergoyang karena terkena hembusan angin tersebut. "Kenapa susah sekali sih "

"Teruslah mencoba! " Bunshin Naruto berjalan mendekati bunshin Yui yang masih tersisa. Naruto dapat melihat kalau Yui sangat kesal karena masih belum bisa menguasai jutsu ini. "Kali ini lebih konsentrasi. "

**"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" **Yui kembali membuat sebuah jutsu berelemen angin yang membuat sebuah tekanan udara. tapi sama seperti diawal tekanan udara yang dia buat memiliki daya yang kurang. Saat ini dia sedang berlatih menggunakan jutsu elemen, ini adalah hari kelima dia berlatih mengguanakan jutsu ini. Dia terus mengulang jutsu tersebut walaupun hasilnya selalu sama.

Ketika dia sudah menguasai Taijutsu, Naruto menambah latihannya dengan latihan ini. Dia mempunyai tiga elemen, yaitu angin, air, dan api. Beda dengan nii-sannya yang hanya memiliki dua elemen yaitu angin, dan api. Nii-san dengan mudah menguasai jutsu yang saat ini masih dia coba, dia tau kalau Nii-sannya itu memiliki control cakra yang sangat bagus dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Jadi dia tidak heran kalau Nii-sannya dapat menguasai jutsu ini dalam waktu yang singkat.

**"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" **sekali lagi Yui menguluarkan jutsu tersebut tapi tidak ada perkembangan yang memuaskan sampai saat ini. Cakranya sudah mulai menipis, staminanya juga sudah hampir habis.

"Cukup! " Naruto yang masih setia memperhatikan latihan Yui, akhirnya kembali bicara. "Sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Kita lanjutkan besok. "

"Tapi_ " Perkataan Yui terhenti, ketika dia melihat pandangan Naruto yang mengatakan tidak ada penolakan. Kemudian dia menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap diikuti juga dengan Naruto.

.

.

Naruto sekarang berdiri ditangah hutan seorang diri. Ketika Yui menyempurnakan pelatihan pengontrolan cakra, dia pergi dari situ dengan meninggalkan satu bunshin untuk mengawasi adiknya. Ditempat dia berada sekarang, sudah dia pasangi dengan kekkai buatannya sendiri. Dia kemudian membuat beberapa bunshin yang mengelilingi dia. Dengan menyentuh tulisan yang berada diikat pinggangnya dan mengalirkan cakra ketangannya, muncul sebuah katana dengan sarung dan gagang berwarna merah. Katana tersebut memiliki panjang sekitar satu meter dengan katajaman yang sangat tajam. Dia kemudian membuat kuda-kuda bertarung dengan cara memajukan kaki kanannya, meletakan katana dipinggang kirinya dan sedikit membunggukan badannya. Tangan kirinya memegang sarung katana tersebut sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang gagang katana tersebut.

Dengan aba-aba yang dia berikan, seluruh bunshin yang dia buat menyerangnya. Satu bunshin menyerangnya dari depan dengan memukul wajahnya. Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindari pukulan tersebut, dia kemudian memukul perutt bunshin tersebut menggunakan gagang katana yang dia gunakan.

Setelah bunshin itu menghilang, dari sisi kanan dan kirinya datang serangan dari bunshin yang lain. Dari kanan memberikan pukulan yang mengarah kekepalanya sedangkan dari kiri melakukan tendangan kearah pinggangnya, Naruto kemudian menundukan kepalanya untuk menghindari pukulan tersebut sedangkan tendangan yang datang kearahnya, dia tahan menggunakan Katana-nya. Naruto kemudian menarik gagang pedangnya kearah perut bunshin yang berada disebelah kanan sehingga bunshin tersebut terpental kebelakang dan menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap. Tapi Naruto langsung mendapatkan pukulan diwajahnya dari samping, bunshin yang tendangannya ditahan oleh Naruto dengan cepat memukul wajah Naruto. Belum sempat merasakan sakitnya pukulan tadi, Naruto harus menahan tendangan dari bunshin yang lain yang ikut menyerang dirinya sehingga dirinya terpental kebelakang karena tidak sanggup untuk menahan tendangan tersebut. dibelakang Naruto, seorang bunshin sudah siap dengan pukulannya. tidak sempat untuk menghindar, Naruto harus menahan rasa sakit dibagian belakang kepalanya. Bunshin yang tadi menendangnya maju untuk menyerang Naruto kembali, terjadi pertarungan sengit antara Naruto dan para bunshinnya yang mengoroyok dirinya.

Naruto dengan kuda-kuda awal, memandang para bunshinnya yang saat ini menyerang dari empat arah. Kemudian dia melangkahkan kaki kanannya kekiri dan melakukan gerakan memutar sambil menebaskan pedangnya. Seluruh bunshin yang menyerangnya langsung menghilang terkena tebasan tersebut. dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan, Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menuju ketempat adiknya.

.

Yui saat ini masih berdiri secara vertikal diatas pohon untuk menyempurnakan control cakranya. Saat dia sedang berkonsentrasi, dia mendapatkan ingatan dari bunshin –bunshinnya. Ingatan para bunshin itu terlalu berat untuk Yui sehingga dia kehilangan kosentrasi dan jatuh kebawah. Dia siap menerima sakit ketika dia bersentuhan dengan tanah, tapi saat ini yang dia rasakan adalah sebuah dekapan yang hangat ditubuhnya. Ketika dia membuka matanya, dia dapat melihat kakaknya yang pada saat ini menggendong dirinya. Dia kemudian menutup matanya dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

.

.

TLN

.

"Ayolah Nii-san " Suara yang keluar dari seorang perempuan yang saat ini berada digendongan seorang laki-laki. Kelihatannya perempuan tersebut menginginkan sesuatu dari sang laki-laki.

"Sekali tidak. Ya tidak " Naruto menolak dengan tegas permintaan dari Yui yang masih berada dipunggungnya. "Bukankah tadi siang sudah? "

"Tapi aku ingin lagi Nii-san. " Yui masih tidak mau mengalah pada Naruto. Dia kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan badannya membuat Naruto sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya. "Aku janji. Tidak banyak. "

"Tiiiidak. " Naruto kembali menjawab. "Sudah berapa kali ku bilang. Bahwa ramen itu tidak sehat kalau dimakan terus menerus. "

"Tapi. "

"Tidak! "

Yui kemudian diam untuk beberapa saat. Dia tidak menyangka kalau kakaknya ini cukup keras kepala, kalau seperti ini dia hanya bisa mengikuti perkataan kakaknya saja. "Kalau begitu, Nii-san harus membuat masakan yang enak. "

"Kaukan perempuan. Seharusnya kau yang memasak. " Naruto berkata sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Tidak mau. Pokoknya Nii-san yang memasak. " Sebenarnya Yui sekarang sudah bisa memasak karena dulu dia belajar pada Naruto, tapi untuk sekarang dia ingin merasakan masakan Naruto.

"Baiklah. " Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya kembali.

.

.

**Skip time**

Hari ini adalah hari yang menegangkan bagi para murid di akademi ninja ini. Karena hari ini adalah hari pengumuman hasil ujian kelulusan mereka. Walaupun ada beberapa murid yang kelihatannya tidak merasa gugup, tapi sebagian besar para murid sangat gugup saat ini.

Kemudian pintu kelas terbuka menampilkan seorang pria yang memilki luka melintang dihidungnya. "Pagi semuanya. "

"Pagi Sensai. "

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, hari ini akan diumumkan siapa saja yang lulus dari akademi ini. Dan kalian semua.. " Seleruh murid mendengarkan Iruka dengan seksama. Mereka sangat tegang dengan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Iruka. "Dinyatakan LULUS! "

"Yei! " Teriak girang para murid. Semuanya merasa senang dengan pengumuman ini.

"Dan yang menjadi Rokie tahun ini… " Seluruh murid kembali tegang ketika Iruka kembali berbicara. Kebanyakan murid berpikir bahwa yang menjadi Rokie tahun ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke karena diantara murid yang lain, Sasuke lah murid yang paling berbakat. "Adalah….. Uchiha Sasuke. "

Seleruh murid bertepuk tangan kepada Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum angkuh yang lebih ditujukan pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya menghiraukan itu. Dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan gelar Rokie karena menurutnya gelar tersebut hanya untuk menyombongkan diri bukan untuk memotivasi diri. Jadi dia sengaja tidak menunjukan kemampuannya yang sebenarnya, begitu juga dengan Yui. Dia sudah mengatakan pada adiknya itu untuk tidak menunjukan kemampuannya.

"Sekarang, murid yang bapak panggil maju kedepan untuk mengambil ikat kepala. " Semua murid mematuhi perintah dari Iruka. Kemudian Iruka memanggil murid satu persatu untuk mangambil ikat kepala.

.

"Nii-san. Lihat. " Yui menunjuk ikat kepala yang saat ini terpasang dilehernya. Dia menunjukan itu pada seorang lelaki yang juga memakai ikat kepala didahinya. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Yui.

"Baiklah. Sekarang pambagian team. " Iruka kembali berbicara membuat para murid diam. "Team pertama…, team tujuh Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura langsung berteriak gaje dan penuh semangat setelah mendengar perkataan Iruka. Tapi setelah mendengar teman seteam satunya lagi dia langsung membuat semangatnya langsung hilang. "Dan Uzumaki Yui dengan jonin pembimbing Hatake Kakashi. "

Sakura tidak terlalu suka dengan Yui, karena Yui dapat mengambil perhatian Sasuke ditambah lagi fakta bahwa Yui lebih cantik dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Iruka kembali membacakan pembagian team satu persatu. "Dan yang terakhir Naruto. Naruto akan dijadikan genin special. "

"Genin special? " Beo seorang murid. "Apa itu Sensai? "

"Genin special adalah genin yang bertugas untuk membantu misi dari team-team yang lain. " Iruka memberi penjelasan tentang genin special. "Dan untuk lebih jelasnya, Naruto. Kau diminta untuk menghadap Hokage-sama. Dan untuk yang lainnya tunggu sensai pembimbing kalian masing -masing. " Dengan itu, Iruka keluar dari kelas.

.

.

Pada saat ini didalam kelas akademi, hanya ada tiga orang yang masih berada dikelas. Seorang lelaki yang pada saat ini duduk dibangkunya, seorang perempuan yang berada ditempat duduk juga, dam juga seorang perempuan yang pada saat ini sedang mondar mandir didepan kelas.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih. " Perempuan yang tadi mondar mandir itu berbicara dengan nada yang jengkel. "Semua murid sudah dijemput sensai mereka masing-masing. Tapi kenapa team kita belum juga dijemput? "

"Sabarlah sedikit Sakura-chan. " Perempuan yang satunya lagi menyahut kepada perempuan yang dia panggil dengan nama Sakura. "Mungkin sebentar lagi. "

"Tapi ini sudah dua jam Yui. " Sakura tidak menyembunyikan kekesalannya lagi. "Kita sudah menunggu dua jam. "

Yui tidak sempat untuk membalas karena pintu kelas sudah terbuka menampilkan seorang pria berambut putih yang melawan gravitasi dan juga memakai sebuah masker menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, sebelah matanya juga tertutup oleh hita ate.

"Kalian team tujuh? " Pria tersebut memandang satu per satu orang yang berada dalam kelas dengan yang mata yang hanya setengah terbuka. "Temui aku diatap akademi ini! "

"Apa-apaan…. Dia. " Sakura berteriak kesal ketika pria tersebut menghilang setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan. " Yui menepuk punggung Sakura dengan pelan kemudian berjalan mendahului Sakura. "Sebaiknya kita ikuti saja kemauan dia. "

Sakura menggeram kesal ketika mendengar ucapan Yui, tapi ketika melihat Yui berjalan mendahuluinya dia menjadi senang. 'asik. Aku dapat jalan bareng sama Sasuke-kun. '

"Sasuke-kun ayo kit_ " Perkataan Sakura terhenti karena ketika menengok ketempat Sasuke, dia tidak menemukan Sasuke disana dan ketika dia melihat kedepan, dia melihat Sasuke berjalan keluar menyusul Yui. "Sasuke-kun tunggu aku! "

.

Kini mereka duduk diatap akademi, Sakura duduk diantara Sasuke dan Yui dan didepan mereka, ada pria yang menjadi sensai mereka sedang duduk diatas pagar pembatas.

"Baiklah. " Pria tersebut buka suara. "Untuk pertemuan kali ini, pertama-tama perkenalkan diri kalian. "

"Kenapa bukan sensai saja terlebih dahulu. " Sakura menjawab perkataan pria tersebut.

"Baiklah. Namaku Hatake Kakashi, hal yang kusukai kalian tidak perlu tau, hal yang tidak kusukai kalian juga tidak perlu tau, dan cita-citaku itu rahasia. " Kakashi memperkenalkan dirinya dengan santai walaupun yang dia beritaukan hanya namanya saja. Semua orang yang mendengar itu langsung sweatdroup, Kemudian Kakashi menunjuk Yui. "Sekarang giliranmu tomat. "

Yui memasang wajah cemberut dengan mengembungkan kedua pipinya saat mendengar itu. Dia tidak mengira kalau sensainya ini akan memberikan julukan seperti itu pada dirinya. Tapi dia langsung melupakan hal tersebut dan menjawab sensainya itu. "Namaku Uzumaki Yui. hal yang kusukai ramen, latihan dengan Nii-san, dan masakan Nii-san. Hal yang tidak kusukai orang yang sombong dan arogan. Dan cita-citaku menjadi Hokage wanita pertama. "

Kakashi tersenyum saat mendengar itu. Kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada perempuan yang berada disebelah Yui. "Sekaran kau permen kapas. "

Sama halnya dengan Yui, Sakura juga cemberut saat mendengar itu. "Namaku Haruno Sakura. Hal yang aku sukai (melihat Sasuke kemudian ternyum dan tertawa sendiri ). Hal yang tidak kusukai adalah Ino dan Yui. Dan cita-citaku (Kembali melihat Sasuke kemudian menjerit histeris. )"

Semua orang memandang heran pada Sakura. Kemudian Kakashi menunjuk Sasuke. "Dan yang terakhir, kau ekor bebek. "

Yui hampir saja ketawa saat mendengar itu andai saja kedua tangannya tidak menutup mulutnya. Sasuke tetap dengan wajah datarnya tapi dapat terlihat urat-urat kesal didahi sang Uchiha terakhir tersebut. kemudian dia menjawab perkataan Kakashi. "Uchiha Sasuke, sedikit yang kusukai, banyak yang tidakku sukai, dan cita-citaku atau ambisiku adalah…

…. Membunuh seseorang. "

Terjadi keheningan setelah itu. Tidak ada yang mau berbicara semuanya sibuk dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Hanya sampai disini pertemuan kita hari ini. "Akhirnya kehenignan tersebur dipecahkan ketika Kakashi membuka suara. "Besok berkumpul di training ground #7 jam 7 pagi. "

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kakashi menghilang menggunakan sunshin meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Sebaiknya kita juga pulang. " Yui berdiri kemudian menghadap kearah Sakura dan Sasuke. "Aku duluan. "

Sakura tersenyum saat melihat Yui berjalan keluar. Dia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang masih duduk ditempatnya. "Sasuke-kun. Kita pulang bareng yuk. "

"Yui! " Bukannya menjawab ajakan dari Sakura, Sasuke malah berdiri dan mendekati Yui yang saat ini berada didepan pintu. "Tunggu aku. "

Sakura menggeram kesal kemudian berlari mengikuti Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun tunggu aku!. "

.

Sekarang dihalaman akademi berjalan tiga orang yang baru menjadi genin, mereka adalah Yui, Sakura, dan juga Sasuke. Yui berjalan dengan tenang sedangkan Sakura yang berada disisinya selalu berbicara kepada Sasuke walaupun ditanggapi dengan dingin oleh Sasuke. Yui yang sejak tadi diam hanya tersenyum melihat Sakura, dia dan Sakura selama ini tidak pernah bicara. Saat diajak bicara, Sakura selalu menanggapinya dengan dingin dan juga sedikit kasar. Sakura juga selalu memberikan pandangan tidak suka pada dirinya, oleh sebab itu dia tidak terlalu akrab dengan Sakura. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, walaupun pernah beberapa kali bicara dengannya, tapi Yui tetap tidak bisa dikatakan akrab dengan Sasuke karena Sasuke yang selalu menutup dirinya.

"Nii-san! " Ketika Yui sudah dekat dengan pintu gerbang akademi, dia melihat seseorang yang sangat dia kenal sedang bersandar dipintu gerbang yang terbuka. Dia kemudian berlari mendekati orang yang dia panggil dengan sebutan Nii-san.

Naruto tersenyum ketika dia melihat Yui berlari kearahnya, kemudian dia berjalan kedepan mendekati Yui. Ketika Yui berada didepannya, dia mendorong dahi Yui menggunakan dua jarinya.

"Nii-san. " Yui berbicara dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat pada Naruto. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan berbicara pada Naruto dengan ceria.

Melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan pada Yui, membuat Sasuke sedikit iri. Walaupun dia sudah sering melihat Naruto melakukan hal tersebut pada Yui, tapi dihati kecilnya merasakan sakit karena ketika Naruto melakukan hal tersebut, dia akan teringan dengan seseorang yang sangat dia cintai sekaligus orang yang paling dia benci.

"Kami duluan. " Dari kejauhan, Yui berteriak kepada dua orang yang berada dibelakangnya. Dia melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan keluar bersama dengan Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun kita pulang bareng yuk. " setelah hanya tinggal dia dan Sasuke, Sakura kembali mengajak Sasuke untuk jalan dengan dirinya. Tapi dia kembali kecewa karena Sasuke hanya berjalan tanpa menghiraukan dirinya.

"Sakura. " Sakura tersenyum ketika Sasuke berbalik dan memanggil dirinya. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Sasuke selanjutnya membuatnya sangat terkejut. "Kau wanita yang menyebalkan. "

Sasuke kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiam diri dihalaman akademi.

.

.

.

Time skip.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sensai. " Sakura mewakili tim 7 berbicara kepada seorang pria yang saat ini berada didepannya. Sekarang ini tim 7 sedang berkumpul di traning ground 7 sesuai permintaan dari Kakashi.

"Hari ini kalian akan aku tes. " Kakashi menjawab dengan santai. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan dua lonceng dari sakunya dan menunjukannya pada tim 7.

"Tes apa Sensai? " Yui menyahut perkataan Kakashi.

"Tes ketangkasan seorang ninja. " Kakashi kemudian menggantung lonceng yang tadi dia tunjukan dipinggangnya. "Tes ini mudah. Kalian hanya harus merebut lonceng ini dariku. "

"Tapi kenapa hanya ada dua lonceng sensai? " Sakura menunjuk lonceng yang berada dipinggang Kakashi.

"Siapa yang tidak bisa mendapatkan lonceng ini maka dia akan kukembalikan ke akademi. Jadi salah satu dari kalian akan kembali ke akademi. " Dengan santainya Kakashi mengatakan ancaman tersebut.

"Tapi_ "

"Sebaiknya kita mulai tes ini. " Perkataan Sakura dipotong oleh Kakashi. Tanpa bisa mengeluh, Sakura dan Tim 7 pun bersiap menghadapi Kakashi. "Mulai. "

Dengan aba-aba dari Kakashi, tim tujuh menghilang mencoba menyembunyikan diri mereka.

'bagus.' Kakashi tersenyum melihat itu. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari sakunya. Dengan santainya dia membaca buku tersebut sedangkan tim 7 yang bersembunyi sweatdrop melihat itu.

Dari balik semak, keluar syuriken yang meluncur dengan cepat kearah Kakashi. Tapi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku, Kakashi dapat menangkis semua syuriken itu. Kemudian Dari semak tadi, Yui berlari dengan cepat sambil membawa sebuah kunai.

Dengan cepat Yui menusukan kunainya, tapi tangannya dipegang oleh Kakashi membuat tusukannya tidak sampai pada sasarannya. Yui kemudian melakukan tendangan kearah perut Kakashi.

Dengan mudah Kakashi menahan tendangan dari Yui dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. Kemudian dia melempar Yui kebelakang dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah dia melempar Yui, dia menangkap buku yang jatuh dihadapannya.

Yui yang masih diudara, melempar kunai yang dia gunakan tadi kearah Kakashi, yang dengan mudah dihindari Kakashi. Setelah dia mendarat, dia kembali berlari menuju Kakashi dengan sebuah pukulan.

'Ini bukan taijutsu dari akademi.' Kakashi terus menghindari pukulan dari Yui. Sebenarnya dia sedikit kewalahan menghadapi serangan Yui yang sangat susah diprediksi karena serangannya yang berubah-ubah. 'apakah ini taijutsu yang diajarkan oleh kakaknya.'

Kakashi kemudian melihat celah dari Yui, Dengan cepat dia membalas serangan Yui dengan memukul punggung Yui. Matanya terbuka lebar ketika melihat Yui menjadi kumpulan asap. 'binshin'

'dia berbakat.' Kakashi tersenyum mengetahui kemampuan yang Yui miliki. Kemudian dia melakukan sunshin.

.

"Sasuke-kun " Sakura berjalan pelan. Dia menengokan kepalanya kesana kemari mencoba mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

"S-sakura. " Mendengar suara orang yang dia cari ada dibelakangnya, Sakura langsung berbalik. Tapi dia sangat terkejut saat melihat Sasuke yang sekarang berada dihadapannya, dengan wajah yang penuh dengan darah dan punggung yang ditancapi oleh berbagai macam senjata, Sasuke memandang Sakura. "L-lari! "

"KYAAA! " Sakura kemudian jatuh pingsan setelah berteriak kencang.

'Bukankah dia berbakat dalam mengatasi genjutsu' Kakashi muncul dihapadan Sakura yang saat ini telah terkapar. Setelah menghela nafas, Kakashi kemudian kembali menghilang dengan sunshin.

.

'Dimana dia' Sasuke yang saat ini masih bersembunyi masih mencoba mencari keberadaan Kakashi. Dengan pandangan yang tajam, dia mencoba memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Mencariku. " Suara dari belakangnya, membuat Sasuke melompat kedepan dan melempar kunainya kebelakang. Kakashi dengan mudah menangkis kunai tersebut.

Setelah mendarat, Sasuke berlari menuju Kakashi. Setelah dekat, Sasuke langsung memberikan pukulan kepada Kakashi tapi dengan mudah ditahan oleh Kakashi. Sasuke kemudian menyerang menggunakan tangan yang satunya namun lagi-lagi dapat ditahan oleh Kakashi. Dia kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan tendangan ke kepala Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya menundukan kepalanya untuk menghindari tendangan tersebut. Kakashi kemudian melompat kebelakang ketika Sasuke mencoba mengambil loncengnya. Belum sempat mendarat ditanah, Kakashi harus berhadapan dengan sebuah bola api.

'berhasilkah?' Sasuke terus memandang kedepan ketempat bola apinya meledak. Dia terus memperhatikan namun dia terkejut ketika tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Belum sempat hilang keterkejutannya, dia harus kembali terkejut ketika sebuah tangan muncul dari tanah dan memegang kakinya. Kemudian tangan tersebut menariknya kebawah dengan sangat kuat sehingga tubuhnya terjebak didalam tanah.

Kakashi kemudian muncul didepan Sasuke dengan mata yang melengkung keatas. Kemudian dia pergi dengan sunshin tapi sebelum dia pergi, dia berkata kepada Sasuke. "Lumayan. "

.

Yui terus berlari mencari keberadaan Kakashi. Dia berhenti ketika melihat Kakashi berdiri ditengah lapangan dengan sebuah buku ditangannya. Dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan beberapa Syuriken dari kantong ninjanya. Dengan cepat dia berlari kemudian melempar semua syuriken yang ada ditangannya. Melihat Kakashi yang dapat menangkis semua syurikennya, dia membentuk sebuah handseal.

**"****kagebunshin no jutsu! "**

Sepuluh kembaran Yui muncul dan segera berpencar dengan tujuan Kakashi. Satu bunshin menyerang Kakashi dari depan, tapi bunshin langsung menghilang ketika Kakashi melempar kunai pada dirinya.

Kakashi kemudian menundukan kepalanya menghindari tendangan dari samping. Buku yang tadi dia baca kini sudah dia simpan untuk menghadapi Yui. Dari depan kemudian datang lagi Yui dengan tendangan yang mengarah kewajah Kakashi, Kakashi harus menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan tendangan tersebut. dia kemudian melompat kebelakang ketika yui yang ada disampingnya berputar dan melakukan sapuan kepadanya. Tapi dibelakang Kakashi sudah menunggu dua Yui lagi dengan pukulan mereka, Kakashi menangkap kedua tangan mereka dan melemparnya kedepan.

Dua bunshin Yui yang dilempar oleh Kakashi tadi menghilang ketika berbenturan dengan tanah. Kemudian dari empat arah, Bunshin Yui kembali menyerang Kakashi. Keempat bunshin tersebut meluncur kebawah dan melakukan tendangan keatas, tapi Kakashi berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut dengan melompat keatas. Namun diatas sudah ada Yui yang siap menyerang Kakashi dengan tumitnya.

Kakashi meluncur dengan cepat kebawah setelah menerima serangan Yui. Tapi ketika sampai ketanah, dia berubah menjadi sebatang kayu.

'sial' melihat itu, Yui semakin waspada. Namun dia melihat Kakashi muncul dibelakang dua bunshin yang jauh dari dirinya. Dua bunshin itu menghilang ketika Kakashi melakukan serangan, Yui kemudian menatap keempat bunshin yang berada disampingnya. Serelah melihat anggukan dari para bunshinnya, Yui berlari dengan melakukan beberapa handseal yang diikuti oleh bunshinnya dibelakang. setelah handsealnya selesai, Yui berhenti sedangkan bunshinnya melempar beberapa syuriken pada Kakashi.

**"Fuuton: Daitoppa! " **

Syuriken yang dilempar oleh bunshin Yui kecepatannya bertambah ketika menerima hembusan angin dari jurus Yui. Kakashi tidak sempat menghindar dan terkena semua Syuriken yang dilemparkan kepadanya, tapi dia kembali berubah menjadi kayu.

"Siaaal! "

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan tengah hari dan waktu dari tes yang diberikan oleh Kakashi sudah habis. Sekarang pada sebuah tiga tiang yang cukup besar, bersandar dua orang anak sedangkan satunya terikat pada tiang yang berada ditengah, didepan mereka berdiri seorang pria yang menatap mereka dengan serius.

"Kalian tau untuk apa sebenarnya tes ini? " Kakashi berbicara dengan tegas pada ketiga anak yang berada didepannya. Melihat anak-anak tersebut tidak menjawab, Kakashi melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tes ini sebenarnya hanya untuk menguji seberapa besar kerja sama kalian sebagai tim. Tapi kerjasama kalian tadi tidak ada sama sekali. "

Yui, Sakura dan juga Sasuke hanya diam karena apa yang dikatakan Kakashi memang benar. Kerjasama mereka tidak ada sama sekali saat tes tadi. Bahkan mereka tidak ada yang berhasil mengambil lonceng dari Kakashi.

"Kalian sama sekali tidak memiliki kerja sama sebagai tim. " Kakashi kembali berbicara. "Kau Sakura. Hanya memikirkan Sasuke bahkan kau tidak membantu timmu yang lain. "

Sakura yang saat ini terikat pada salah satu tiang, hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

"Sedangkan kalian berdua. " Kakashi kembali bicara. "Kalian hanya terfokos pada lonceng dan melupakan teman kalian. Walaupun kalian berdua cukup hebat, tapi itu semua tidak ada artinya kalau kalian tidak bisa berkerja sama dengan tim kalian. "

Yui dan Sasuke juga menundukan kepalanya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak meluluskan kalian dan mengembalikan kalian ke akademi. " Perkataan Kakashi membuat mereka menegakan kepalanya dan menatap Kakashi. "Tapi, aku akan memberikan kesempatan kedua. Setelah makan siang kalian akan kembali dites, tapi untuk Sakura tidak boleh makan siang sedangkan kalian berdua harus makan didepan Sakura. Dan kalau kalian melanggar perintah ini, maka aku akan mengembalikan kalian Ke akademi. "

Kakashi berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan tim 7 yang saat ini tengah termenung.

Yui kemudian mengeluarkan bekalnya dan mulai memakannya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menundukan kepalanya, walaupun saat ini dia sangat lapar tapi dia mencoba menahan itu.

Sakura menegakan kepalanya ketika dia mencium aroma masakan yang sangat menggoda. Dia kemudian melihat tangan yang sedang memegang wadah berisikan makanan tepat didepannya.

"Makanlah. " Yui yang menyodorkan makanannya kepada Sakura tersenyum lembut ketika Sakura menatapnya. Kemudian Yui mengambil sendok berisikan makanan dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura. " Ayo! Buka mulutmu. "

"Tidak perlu Yui. " Sakura menolak dengan halus kepada Yui. "Aku sedang diet. "

"Diet? " Yui memberikan tatapan bingung pada Sakura. "Sakura, Kita ini seorang ninja. Jadi tidak perlu diet untuk menjaga tubuh kita tetap bagus. Setidaknya itu yang pernah Nii-san katakana padaku. "

"Tapi_ "

"Sebaiknya kau makan Sakura. " Ucapan Sakura dipotong oleh Sasuke. Kemudian Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang sedang menikmati makanannya. Sasuke kembali bicara tanpa melihat pada Sakura. "Bila kau tidak makan, kau akan merepotkan tim ini nanti saat tes kedua. "

Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian dia melihat Yui yang masih menyodorkan sendok kepada dirinya.

"Ayo Sakura! " Yui tersenyum kepada Sakura sambil mendekatkan sendoknya kepada Sakura.

"Terima kasih. " Sakura kemudian membuka mulut bersiap menerima suapan dari Yui.

"Kalian! " belum sempat Yui memasukan makanan kemulut Sakura, Kakashi datang menghentikan dirinya dengan ucapannya.

Kakashi berjalan mendekati mereka, tatapan matanya menajam membuat mereka yang melihatnnya merasa takut. "Kalian….

…..LULUS "

"APA. "

.

.

.

Bersambung.

.

.


End file.
